Zoro Jones:
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Comedia romántica: ZoRo, LuNa. AU. Zoro a los 30 años, con un empleo del que aspira más, amigos bastante peculiares y una búsqueda de sí mismo. Aunque claro, entre sus amigos, sus jefes, y una cierta personita coff, coff Robin coff no le será fácil.
1. Chapter 1

XD esta idea me surgió de una forma francamente absurda, viendo una de mis comedias románticas favoritas: El diario de Bridget Jones. No es tampoco que vaya a poner a Zoro haciendo dietas y usando minifalda para conquistar a su jefe (Aunque la idea de Zoro en estado de ebriedad cantando "All by myself" en un karaoke es tentadora XD) La trama, tal y como el summary pone, es la historia de Zoro a los 30 años, con un empleo del que aspira más, amigos bastante peculiares y una búsqueda de sí mismo. Aunque claro, entre sus amigos, sus jefes, y una cierta personita (coff, coff Robin coff) no le será fácil XD Todo esto sazonado con música de 60´s para acá jajaja Claro, también está "basado" en los comentarios que toda la familia le hace a mi hermano por no tener pareja a los 31 años X3

Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!! Ah espera, eso es plagio no disclaimer… espero que Rowling no me demande XD

El diario de Zoro Jones.

I. Welcome to the Zoro´s world.

Nombre: Roronoa Zoro.

Edad: 30 años.

Peso: 79 kilos.

Altura: 1.80

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Estado civil: Soltero…

He ahí la causa de todos mis males. Para mi familia, que un hombre de 30 años como yo aún no tenga una relación formal ni interés alguno por alguien, es todo un acontecimiento. No es tampoco que me importe mucho lo que piensen, pero cualquiera llega a perder la paciencia cuando toda reunión familiar termina con sugerencias y consejos del padre, una madre desesperada por ser abuela invitando a diferentes jóvenes a la casa con la esperanza de que me enamore de una de ellas, y las preguntas e insinuaciones de tíos, primos y hasta vecinos sobre mi vida amorosa.

Mi historia comenzó a complicarse por dos motivos: Primero, para la fiesta de año nuevo mi madre invitó a una mujer llamada Lola. No tengo prejuicios sobre las mujeres, pero definitivamente, ella estaba en mi lista de personas con las que jamás aceptaría mantener una relación. No hubo forma de quitármela de encima, se la pasó acosándome toda a fiesta sugiriendo y sugiriéndose a sí misma. Por fortuna no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para caer en sus redes.

A media reunión noté que ella estaba "pegándose" cada vez más a mí. Era urgente hacer algo si no quería correr riesgo de ser violado aún frente a mi familia. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, sin embargo opté por fingir que era una llamada y al tiempo que hablaba solo, me dirigí al vestíbulo y tomé mi abrigo. "Colgué" y puse cara de tener prisa:

-Mamá, papá, muchas gracias por todo… acaba de surgir algo en mi trabajo, mi jefe quiere que vaya cuanto antes…- vi la cara de desencanto en la cara de mi madre. Tal vez ella pensaba que realmente estaba disfrutando la velada con Lola. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Sin acercarme a Lola, agité mi mano en señal de despedida, totalmente a salvo, desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Una vez fuera de mi casa, me di cuenta de que había comenzado a nevar. "Genial" pensé con sarcasmo. Eche a andar por la calle en busca de un taxi, aunque debido a la hora sabía que sería difícil encontrar alguno. Mascullé por lo bajo maldiciendo mi suerte, al clima, y a todo lo demás.

Luego de media hora, y bajo el riesgo de congelarme, opté por buscar en mi lista de contactos en busca de alguien que pudiera pasar por mí. Sanji… seguro estaba con alguna de sus múltiples citas… Nami estaría con su familia y me mandaría por un tubo si le sugería que necesitaba alguien que me recogiera y me llevara a casa, con el carácter que tenía era perfectamente capaz de dejar que me congelara en la calle sin remordimiento alguno… Bon Clay… bueno, realmente no me apetecía llamar a mi amigo homosexual para que pasara a recogerme esa noche, estando con un humor por los suelos y sintiéndome tan solo. Irónicamente, un hombre heterosexual de éxito promedio entre las mujeres, (ese era yo) estaba solo. Entretanto, Bon Clay, un hombre homosexual de éxito nulo entre los hombres (algo llamado homofobia) debía estarla pasando en grande en esos momentos con otras… "amigas", de suerte que si pasaba por mí me haría acompañarlo a la fiesta para que no me deprimiera. Lo que menos necesitaba era recibir el año nuevo con todo el elenco travesti del lago de los cisnes.

Usopp, él debía estar muy feliz pasando su primer fiesta de año nuevo como casado con su tierna esposa Kaya. Lo cual me remitía a Sanji. Era curioso como en menos de cinco minutos terminaba de pasar lista entre mi amplio círculo de amigos conformado únicamente por cuatro personas. Suspiré y marqué el número. Sabía que Sanji renegaría mucho y todo, pero finalmente pasaría por mí. Quién sabe, tal vez lograra convencerlo de ir conmigo a tomar un trago al One Piece.

Tardó media hora en llegar. No se veía nada contento. Al parecer mi llamada había sido muy inoportuna en medio de una cita. Ninguna mujer consideraría para nada romántico el hecho de que suene el celular de alguien y quien llame sea el amigo solterón bajo la nieve pidiéndole a su amigo que lo recoja.

-Esta vez estaba cerca, maldito marimo, casi la convencía…

-Sí claro, igual que la última, y la penúltima, y la de la semana pasada –espeté con aburrimiento. Subí a su coche y me acomodé en el asiento. Él suspiró por lo bajo. Tenía un encanto natural para las mujeres y poseía un amplio repertorio de frases y tips sobre cómo actuar para conquistar a una mujer. Cuando Bon Clay lo conoció declaró que era apuesto, pero para mí simplemente era Sanji, mi amigo rubio de toda la vida. La mayoría de la gente creía que Sanji tenía todo para conquistar a una mujer, pero había un pequeño e importante detalle:Todas sus citas terminaban en catástrofe… yo tenía relación con la mitad de esos fracasos.

-Así que ¿Otro año sin pareja? – siguió manejando al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. Uno de sus malos hábitos, fumaba como chimenea. -¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?

-Sí, significa otro año preguntándome qué tipo de mujer será la siguiente que mi madre lleve a casa en la esperanza de que me enamore de ella –suspiré resignado. Cada año mi madre lograba superarse a sí misma llevando una mujer más rara que la anterior. Si me descuidaba y se lo permitía, algún día llevaría a uno de las "amigas" de Bon Clay creyendo que podía interesarme. Sanji me observó de reojo.

-De verdad que eres baka… no puedes quejarte ya que tú tienes la culpa de la situación. Esa chica, Peronna… no estaba del todo mal…

-No, pero no le encontraba sentido a estar con ella más tiempo del necesario… además de que me aburría su plática sosa sobre espiritismos y demás… -al oir eso Sanji soltó la carcajada.

-Anda… si no te habrá lanzado un maleficio por haberla rechazado…-no dejo de reírse durante un buen rato, haciendo comentarios del tipo "Estás maldito… resígnate a no ser de nadie" que francamente me bajaban más y más la moral. Suspiré por enésima vez.

-Entonces otro año más y solos… incluso Usopp se ha casado…- Sanji bufó molesto, no porque no apreciara a Usopp, sino porque no toleraba el hecho de que se hubiera casado antes que todos. Finalmente llegamos al One Piece y nos apeamos. Pedimos cervezas y nos sentamos a la barra. El rostro dubitativo de Sanji me hizo saber que se aproximaba "esa" pregunta. No me miró a los ojos ni nada, pero pude sentir que aunque fingía estar ocupado con su cerveza, me estaba analizando de reojo.

-¿Y cómo sigues? –cada dos meses más o menos, Sanji me preguntaba lo mismo. No era una pregunta fortuita, sino un interrogatorio acerca de cómo me sentía después de lo de Kuina.

- No moriré porque terminó, además ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces.-le di un trago a mi cerveza y ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato. El bar estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría solteros que decidían recibir el año nuevo en compañía del alcohol para olvidar las penas del año que terminaba.

-Ya sé que ya han pasado cinco años… pero entonces ¿Por qué no ha cambiado nada? –Sanji ahora si volteó directo hacia mí. Lo malo de tener un amigo como Sanji durante tanto tiempo, es que cuando decide tocar un tema y está preocupado por ti, no para hasta estar satisfecho. Tiene su manera severa para hacerte afrontar las cosas.

-No lo sé… solo que no encuentro a la mujer correcta.

**

Kuina había sido, si debía definirla de algún modo, el amor de mi vida, aunque francamente no era un término que me gustara usar, consideraba todos esos términos dignos de un Casanova como Sanji, no de alguien sencillo como yo.

Había conocido a Kuina cuando aún estaba en la Universidad. Ella estaba estudiando mecánica, y en vista de que siendo una de las pocas mujeres en la carrera, sus compañeros varones no la respetaban ni dejaban pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, así que Kuina decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma. Al tercer año de estar en la carrera, solo quedaba ella y otra compañera, no obstante, Kuina era considerada la mejor de la clase.

Yo estudiaba periodismo, y ni por asomo habría imaginado coincidir con ella, siendo que nuestras carreras ni siquiera tenían algo en común. No obstante, nosotros sí teníamos algo en común: el profesor Koshiro. Yo tenía beca deportiva de Kendo, y Koshiro era quien entrenaba y estaba a cargo del equipo, por tanto había estado en contacto con él durante casi cuatro años, pero no fue sino hasta el cuarto año cuando conocí a su hija.

Toda la escuela me conocía, la universidad había ganado diversos torneos gracias a mí, y Koshiro no dejaba de decirme que era el mejor alumno que había tenido. Claro, él nunca mencionó que su hija fuera mejor que yo.

Una tarde, después de concluido el entrenamiento, me quede en las duchas más tiempo que mis compañeros, así que cuando salí, ya todos se habían ido. Me dirigía a la puerta del dojo para salir cuando esta se abrió de improviso. Había oído que Koshiro tenía una hija en la universidad, pero jamás la había conocido ni me había interesado conocerla, de modo que cuando la tuve frente a mí no la reconocí. Su porte era arrogante, llevaba corto el cabello obscuro, sus ojos, también obscuros, mantenían una mirada desafiante y decidida que hasta la fecha he vuelto a ver en nadie más. No obstante, su mirada lucía triste ese día. Hasta después supe que sus compañeros, queriendo vengarse por ser mejor que ellos, habían echado a perder un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando por meses. Me miró de arriba abajo y luego una sonrisa burlona y retadora a la vez, apareció en su cara.

-¿Tú eres Roronoa Zoro? – arqueé una ceja. Su sonrisa me irritaba, era un insulto a gritos. Antes de que le respondiera, ella ya empuñaba una shinai y estaba apuntando directo hacia mí - ¿Se atreverá el famoso Roronoa Zoro a desafiarme? – No tenía porque aceptar su reto... después de todo mi entrenamiento ya había terminado, y aunque no discriminaba a las mujeres, no tenía ánimos de entrenar contra una muchachita que me retaba por capricho y a la cual vencería en pocos minutos. No obstante, un reto es un reto. Usopp suele decir que pierdo el control muy fácil, y que la mejor forma de convencerme para que haga algo es retándome. Supongo que tiene algo de razón, de cualquier forma termine armado yo mismo con una shinai. Para mi sorpresa, Kuina era con mucho, mejor de lo que imaginaba, y aunque aún a la fecha me avergüenza reconocerlo, me venció prácticamente sin esfuerzo alguno. Con una hábil estocada me dejó desarmado. Justo en ese momento entró Koshiro sensei.

-¡Kuina! –mi rival volteó de inmediato y suspirando regresó la shinai a su lugar. Ni se molestó en voltear a verme o hacer algún comentario. Oí a su padre regañarla por lo bajo, pero la actitud arrogante de ella no disminuyó ni un ápice. Koshiro suspiró y luego me dirigió una mirada de disculpa – Lo siento, Zoro kun, no imaginé que mi hija tuviera la ocurrencia de venir a desafiarte… -podía notar como la ira crecía poco a poco en el interior de Kuina, no obstante su voz era burlona cuando a modo de despedida se dirigió a mí:

-Para ser el "héroe" de la universidad, debo decir que es bastante débil…

-¡Kuina! – su padre estaba escandalizado pero ella ya iba de salida. Me quedé ahí parado, no respondí nada pero apreté los puños con fuerza, y de haber sido ella un hombre, le habría pegado un puñetazo.

Claro, al día siguiente todos sabían ya que había sido derrotado por una mujer. Jhony y Yusaku, dos jóvenes que me habían nombrado su senpai sin consultarme, iniciaron una campaña en pro de "limpiar" mi nombre. A mí francamente no me importaba lo que pensara la escuela de mí, pero mi orgullo me decía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Sanji, que ya era amigo mío por esa época, decía que era una tontería que me tomara tan personal que ella me hubiera derrotado.

-¿Tiene sentido que quieras tomar revancha? No ganaras nada… probablemente ella solo se sentía irritada y quería desahogarse – le había contado la historia tantas veces y él la había analizado. – Solo se me ocurren dos opciones: O realmente quieres calmar tu orgullo, algo que tratándose de un baka como tú no suena descabellado, o solo estás buscando un pretexto para volver a verla. – recuerdo que la primera vez que mencionó eso, me sonroje de inmediato y lo negué rotundamente. Él se limitó a llamarme baka nuevamente.

Finalmente, decidí que no tenía sentido postergar más la situación. Había logrado informarme donde podía encontrar a Kuina y cuáles eran sus horarios, y una mañana me dirigí en su búsqueda. Finalmente la vi. Estaba sola, sus compañeros a lo lejos la ignoraban y no parecían notar que la joven ahí sentada tomaba clases a diario con ellos. Tan pronto me vieron acercarme, todos guardaron silencio. Era consciente de que vigilaban cada movimiento que yo realizaba, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarme. Llegué frente a Kuina, y entre la tensión de lo que iba a decir y las miradas de sus compañeros me exaspere:

-¿Algún problema? –pregunté, y todos decidieron que no era buena idea poner a prueba mi limitada paciencia. Sin más ni más, se esfumaron dejándome a solas con Kuina.

-¿Había necesidad de echarlos? Ahora de seguro que se crea un chisme…- bufó Kuina – Muchas gracias…

-¿Chisme?

-Claro… primero la noticia de que yo te vencí, apuesto a que el nuevo rumor será que tú te me declaraste.

-¿Por qué habría yo de hacer algo como eso? –me sonroje contra mi voluntad. Para colmo ella no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

-Hablaba hipotéticamente… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –farfullé algo, luego le dije el motivo de mi presencia. Quería la revancha. Por un instante temí que me mandara por un tubo, pero luego esa sonrisa desafiante y burlona que tanto me torturaba en estos días, volvió a aparecer. Su mirada brilló divertida.

-Claro, será un placer derrotarte nuevamente.

**

Amanecí con una resaca terrible. No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa nuevamente, pero lo más probable era que Sanji me hubiera llevado. Me fui directo al baño, tenía unas nauseas dignas de la borrachera que me había puesto la noche anterior. Una vez que estuve un poco mejor, me di un baño y me apresuré a bajar. Para mi sorpresa, Sanji estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi celular y el de él comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Sanji se incorporó de inmediato, y al ver mi celular me di cuenta de que tenía ya tres mensajes de Bon Clay y Usopp, y como cinco llamadas perdidas de Nami. Justo en ese momento estaba recibiendo la sexta. Nami no es de las que llaman para felicitarte en una fecha especial o preocupada porque hayas amanecido con resaca, así que dude un poco antes de decidirme a tomar la llamada.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡¿Dónde carajos se supone que estás?! El jefe no deja de preguntar por ti y por Sanji kun… -bufó exasperada – No me importa si tienes resaca o no, pero si no traes tu trasero aquí en menos de diez minutos luego no andes quejándote por iniciar el año sin empleo –no me dio tiempo a decir nada. Colgó de inmediato. Era una suerte que llamará del celular, de haber llamado del teléfono de la oficina, habría colgado con tanta fuerza que habría destrozado el teléfono. Sanji bostezó y se estiró.

-Buenos días – bueno, al menos tenía un amigo educado… mi vida no podía ser tan mala.

-Buenos días, lamento lo de anoche… no pensaba tomar tanto.

-No hay problema, puedes agradecérmelo dejándome tomar una ducha y prestándome una camisa.

Llegamos en quince minutos a la oficina. Sabía que Nami estaría enfurecida, y por un instante me divirtió imaginar las caras de resignado temor de Usopp y Bon Clay. Nada más entrar percibimos el aura asesina de Nami. Nami era pelirroja, y realmente era una mujer atractiva. Para mí era un demonio en forma de mujer, para Sanji era algo así como una mujer ideal. La primera vez que mi madre conoció a Nami quedó encantada de la vida con ella, y sugirió que hacíamos buena pareja. Claro, eso sí dejabas de lado el hecho de que Nami se transformaba de la mujer más encantadora en una marimacho mandona que no admitía réplica. No obstante, cuando quería era una amiga inmejorable, y cuando yo tenía necesidad de un buen trago era la primera en apuntarse al plan. Al igual que Sanji y yo, Nami era soltera, y para empeorar las cosas, feminista declarada, motivo por el cual, rechazaba implacablemente a cuanto pretendiente se le acercaba (incluido Sanji).

Nos miró enfurecida, estaba seguro que de no ser porque la política de la empresa impedía cualquier tipo de agresión hacia los compañeros, nos habría pegado un par de patadas a cada uno. Sin embargo, incluso un volcán en erupción andante como Nami, tiene algo llamado raciocinio, luego de pensárselo mejor, decidió simplemente ir al grano.

-Ahora que se han dignado a llegar… (y agradezco que no apesten a alcohol), Zoro, el jefe quiere verte cuanto antes.

-¿Nani? Pudiste empezar por ahí cuando llamaste… -la fulminé con la mirada. Ella sonrió vengativa.

-No es mi culpa que hayas decidido embriagarte aun sabiendo que hoy tenías trabajo.- me di la vuelta sin responderle. No era culpa de Nami, pero si me exasperaba que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de mencionar que era algo tan importante. Llevaba dos años trabajando en esa empresa editorial, como reportero. La revista que se imprimía cada mes, era famosa en todo Japón, y contenía temas de interés de diversa clase. Sin embargo, no era fácil ascender en este negocio, y yo esperaba con ansias que llegara mi momento. El día en el que Roronoa Zoro recibiera un encargo importante y escribiera un artículo inmejorable, tal vez recibiera un Pulitzer…

Entre a la oficina de mi jefe… más bien dicho de mis jefes. La empresa estaba a cargo de dos músicos retirados: Franky y Brook, ambos eran norteamericanos, por una absurda idea se les había ocurrido irse a vivir a Japón y establecer su editorial ahí. Se habían asociado, pero básicamente era Franky quien estaba a cargo. Era un sujeto de barbilla partida, siempre llevaba gafas de sol y playeras hawaianas llamativas. En vez de pantalones, usaba bermudas y chanclas. Su peinado era al estilo Elvis Presley. Brook era aparentemente más recatado, pero ninguna mujer en la oficina estaba a salvo de sus acosos. Ni siquiera cuando la secretaria temporal, Kalifa, lo demandó, dejó de hacerlo. Nami se tenía que armar de paciencia para no golpearlo, algo que conociéndola, era muy difícil. Brook era afroamericano, y también acostumbraba usar gafas, pero al contrario del exótico vestuario de su socio, él usualmente vestía trajes. No usaba corbata, pero sus camisas generalmente eran de algún color vivo y llamativo. ¿Qué tenían en común mis jefes? Su sonrisa desquiciada. La sonrisa estaba ahí cuando yo entré.

-Roronoa… ¿Festejaste anoche verdad? ¿Te la pasaste Súper? – hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no poner los ojos en blanco. Súper, era la palabra más usada por nuestro jefe, Súper esto, Súper aquello… -Te llamamos porque hemos decidido encargarte un asunto – lo mire directo a los ojos. Al fin, mi oportunidad…

-¿Qué sabes de las ruinas encontradas en las afueras de Tokio? –me preguntó Brook al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su tasa de té. Sentí un escalofrío de excitación. Claro que había oído hablar del asunto, en todo Japón (y el resto del mundo) no se hablaba de otra cosa. Hacía poco había encontrado vestigios antiguos que se rumoreaba databan desde la primera linea del kōshitsu, mas o menos como desde el 660 a.C. Les dije todo lo que sabía, finalmente Franky sonrió.

-Muy bien muchacho, el artículo es tuyo… quiero algo especial, ya sabes, que trascienda…. –asentí y di las gracias. Era mi oportunidad perfecta. Hasta que Brook agregó:

-El arqueólogo que colaborara contigo vendrá mañana…

-¿Arqueólogo? –eso si no me lo esperaba… eso implicaba compartir el crédito.

-Descuida, es mundialmente famoso, le dará prestigio a la revista y además, tiene un currículum impresionante. Sabe lo que hace –Franky sonrió. Tal vez pensó que eso me tranquilizaría. Salí de la oficina minutos después. Usopp se acercó a mí seguido de Bon Clay.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Usopp me miró receloso. Probablemente vio en mi rostro que andaba malhumorado.

-Acabo de recibir la mejor oportunidad en toda mi carrera… pero tendré que trabajar con alguien más para el artículo – expliqué y los puse al tanto de mi situación.

-Pero Zoro chan, no tienes porque enojarte… piensa, para este artículo, un arqueólogo es una ayuda excelente, puede facilitarte datos y tendrás información fidedigna de primera mano….- Bon Clay intentó animarme. Lo conocía desde que éramos niños, y ni siquiera cuando él me confesó que era sus preferencias sexuales habían cambiado, nuestra amistad se alteró. Para mí era una mezcla de amigo y amiga, algo peculiar, pero ni siquiera en ese momento logró reanimarme. El día transcurrió lento y rápido a la vez, algo que ocurre cuando menos queremos que llegué un momento. Al día siguiente conocería al arqueólogo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es hombre? –preguntó Sanji con la esperanza de que fuera una mujer.

-Sanji kun, incluso si fuera mujer… ¿Crees que sea joven? –preguntó Nami exasperada. Sanji se quedó callado. Yo tampoco esperaba alguien joven. Lo más probable era que el arqueólogo resultara ser un anciano que iba a pasársela diciéndome que hacer… un verdadero fastidio.

-Ánimo Zoro – Usopp me sonrió. Usopp era, junto con Nami, uno de mis amigos más recientes. Los había conocido al entrar a trabajar en la empresa. No era lo que se llama un hombre atractivo, pero tenía "ángel" como suelen decir. Tenía un talento natural para crear historias, y Kaya, su hermosa esposa, estaba animándolo a escribir su propio libro.

-Gracias Usopp… bueno, nos vemos mañana –me despedí.

-¿Quieres que te eche un aventón? –preguntó Sanji.

-Estaré bien. Daijobu. –Salí y eche a andar en busca de un bar.

**

El bar no estaba tan lleno, aunque no era el One Piece, tal vez no era tan famoso. "Grand Line". Jamás había estado en ese bar. Me fui directo hacia la barra. Un par de tragos no me sentarían mal.

-Sake-pedí escuetamente. De inmediato fui atendido. Y ahí estaba yo, treinta años, soltero, haciendo berrinche porque un anciano arqueólogo compartiría créditos en mi artículo.

-Buenas noches. Una copa de vino tinto por favor.- la voz me llamó la atención debido al acento. Era una mujer morena, bastante atractiva. Para colmo, vestía ropa demasiado sugerente. "esta mujer está loca" pensé "Venir vestida así a un bar lleno de hombres". Su japonés era excelente, pero no podía dejar de notarse el acento extranjero. Además, bastaba verla para saber que no era japonesa. Le dio un sorbo a su vino, y luego, dándose cuenta de que la estaba observando volteó hacia mí. Un par de ojos azules me miraron directamente. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, haciéndola aun más atractiva. -¿Puedo ayudarte? –su voz era seductora, acariciadora. Me sonrojé y volví a fijar mi atención en mi sake.

-No en realidad, solo me dio curiosidad tu acento.

-Italia – respondió al tiempo que volvía a darle un sorbo a su vino.

-Sí, lo supuse. –nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella soltó una risita. Era un sonido interesante, y por un instante, desee que durara más.- ¿Y bien? ¿Así es como coquetean los jóvenes japoneses? – volteé a verla sorprendido, en ningún momento había tenido intención de coquetearle… aunque bueno, vale, no me importaría, pero no era lo mío. "Si Sanji estuviera aquí…" pensé. Probablemente Sanji ya habría conseguido su número telefónico. Y si le contaba a Sanji lo ocurrido, me llamaría baka por no hacer un par de movimientos para llevármela a la cama. Deseché la idea de inmediato. No era mi especialidad, además, ella era extranjera ¿Tenía algún sentido? Llevaba cinco años manteniendo parejas informales, y aunque la mujer era hermosa, ciertamente no me apetecía regresar a la vaciedad de acostarte con alguien que no estará al día siguiente.

-No sé… no soy como los otros jóvenes japoneses –respondí bruscamente. Ella se sorprendió ante mi respuesta y creí que se ofendería, pero contrario a eso soltó una carcajada.

-Es una lástima… podríamos haber pasado un buen rato – me dirigió una mirada evaluadora y luego sonrió nuevamente. Terminó su vino y pagó. – Hasta luego, mi japonés tímido…- se alejó sin dejar de sonreír. El bartender hacia esfuerzos por no reírse de mí. Gruñí y pagué mi sake. Me sentí como un idiota.

**

Al día siguiente llegué sin ánimos a la oficina. Retomando lo que mencione al inicio de mi historia, estaba llegando al segundo factor que cambio el curso de mi existencia. Cuando traspuse la puerta de la oficina de mis jefes, me informaron que el arqueólogo había llegado. Me armé de valor para no demostrar molestia o enfado.

-Zoro san, te presentamos a Nico Robin, ella trabajara contigo – me bastó una mirada para darme cuenta que cualquier definición de arqueólogo que pudiera haberme planteado, se desplomaba al ver a la arqueóloga con la que trabajaría.

-¡¿Tú?! –pregunté sin poder contenerme. Frente a mí, estaba la mujer del bar.

-Konichi wa –saludó. No dijo nada, pero en su mirada divertida pude darme cuenta de que también me había reconocido. Mis problemas se duplicaban a pasos agigantados.

* * *

Espero que les guste XD es solo un proyectito, no creo hacerlo muy largo... reviews onegai!! aunque sea para decirme si algo suena gay o raro XD

Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!


	2. II La arqueóloga

Muahaha Nemo Robin sama está de vuelta!!! (ok, lo del sama… -_- no es bueno juntarse mucho con Usopp, luego uno termina con delirios megalómanos más agudos de lo normal)

Bien, luego de una serie de exámenes y tareas (T.T) tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que estoy muy feliz XDD *-*

Me disculpó por el retraso ^^ hime chan, gommen, no había podido actualizar u.u espero que no te hayan maltratado mucho…

Disclaimer: juro solemnemente que no llevaré un rifle a la escuela!! (no aún XD)

II. La arqueóloga.

-¡¿Tú?! –pregunté sin poder contenerme. Frente a mí, estaba la mujer del bar.

-Konichi wa –saludó. No dijo nada, pero en su mirada divertida pude darme cuenta de que también me había reconocido. Mis problemas se duplicaban a pasos agigantados.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Brook con manifiesto interés.

-Algo así-respondió ella sin dejar de sonreir. Su sonrisa comenzaba a irritarme, había montones de autosuficiencia rebosando en ella, y mi alma comenzaba a amenazar con quedarse colgada de su mirada. Entonces Franky intervino.

-Muy bien, que se conozcan facilita mucho las cosas… -tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no liberar mi sarcasmo. ¿Facilitaba las cosas? ¿En dónde jodidos estaba fácil tener a una mujer así trabajando conmigo? Debían de estar confundiéndome con Sanji. –Robin onee san se hospedara en el Hotel M. (N/A: me invente el nombre XDD). Aún no conoce del todo Tokio, así que a partir de este momento, y en vista de que trabajaran juntos ella estará a tu cargo.

-Por favor cuida de mí – comentó ella con aire divertido y una sonrisa coqueta, mientras dejaba su rostro descansar sobre la palma de su mano. Gruñí algo por lo bajo, no recuerdo del todo que pero evidentemente a ella le pareció la respuesta más divertida del mundo. Admito que fue agradable escuchar su risa, pero no era agradable que la causa de su hilaridad fuera yo mismo.

-Bien… comenzaran hoy mismo… Roronoa te mostrara las instalaciones –concluyó Franky.

-Pero tengo que terminar un artículo…-empecé a decir. No, definitivamente no iba a pasar el día con ella. Resultaba peligrosamente tentador, y si ella seguía riéndose abiertamente de mí, terminaría por perder la paciencia, con resultados de un 50 contra 50 entre besarla o estrangularla.

-Ah el artículo no importa mucho, no cuando tienes otro más importante que escribir… -intentó tranquilizarme Brook. ¿Qué más podía decir? Cualquier otro intento por zafarme sería interpretado como que yo, Roronoa Zoro, le tenía miedo a esa mujer.

-Bien, entonces te llevare a conocer al resto del equipo –dije sin mucho entusiasmo. La sonrisa seguía ahí, independientemente del tono gélido que había intentado utilizar. ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? Me pregunté mientras salía de la oficina con ella.

**

Llegamos a la oficina, todos estaban ahí reunidos. Eso me ahorraba el trabajo de tener que buscarlos.

-Oi chicos, ella es la arqueóloga que trabajara conmigo, se llama Nico Robin y…-no pude seguir porque fui interrumpido.

(N/A: el siguiente párrafo es de un poema de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)

- Tu pupila es azul y si en el fondo, como un punto de luz radia una idea, me parece en el cielo de la tarde una perdida estrella… -comenzó a recitar Sanji tan pronto vio los ojos de Robin. El grupo entero quedo en silencio. Usopp hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse, Bon Clay observaba a Sanji con reverencia y Nami parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de autodominio para no ir a golpearlo. Para mí no había nada de nuevo en esto, solo era un ataque más de Sanji el Casanova. Desde que había visto a Robin había aparecido esa sonrisa que solo ponía frente a mujeres hermosas. La sonrisa de un idiota.

Contrariamente a lo que pensé, Robin no se mostró intimidada, ni incómoda, ni halagada. Su expresión seguía siendo imperturbable, la de alguien acostumbrado a escuchar tales cosas. Finalmente se dignó a hablar.

-Pupila azul, de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

-¡Ah **mi** hermosa arqueóloga conoce el poema! –elogió Sanji.

-¿Desde cuándo es **tuya**?-preguntó en voz baja Usopp mientras observaba a Sanji con algo de consternación.

-Hay sin embargo un error en ese poema…-prosiguió Robin mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba despreocupadamente.-La pupila humana no tiene color…-Usopp y Nami soltaron la carcajada. Un golpe directo, acababa de rebatir de forma limpia su galanteo. Pero con Sanji eso no funcionaba.

-¡Ah! Eres tan inteligente… perdona mi error y el error del poeta, atribúyeselo al encanto que provoca el observar unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos-se acercó dispuesto a hacerse de una de sus manos para besarla. Suspire por lo bajo. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado siendo amigo de alguien así?

**

Me había topado con Sanji en la secundaria, por una rara circunstancia, ambos habíamos terminado en el club de Poesía. No era que yo fuera un fanático de la poesía, pero el club de kendo había quedado con cupo lleno y no hubo forma de que pudiera inscribirme. Eso me había cabreado bastante y le había dicho a mi sensei que no me inscribiría en ningún club. Por desgracia no era algo que el reglamento de la escuela permitiera, así que me vi forzado a participar en uno. Para cuando acepté hacerlo, ya solo había un club con las inscripciones abiertas: el de Poesía. Un club bastante pequeño integrado solo por seis estudiantes, de los cuales yo era el único idiota que no estaba ahí por voluntad propia.

Me senté en una banca a esperar a que llegara el profesor. A los cinco minutos ya me había aburrido y finalmente me había recostado aprovechando que estaba en el asiento de hasta atrás y había cerrado mis ojos. Comenzaba a dormirme cuando percibí el aroma del tabaco cerca de mí. Algo molesto abrí un ojo. ¿En qué pensaba el profesor para fumar dentro del aula? Me sorprendió descubrir a un joven rubio de mi edad parado junto a la ventana con un cigarrillo en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Se te perdió algo, cabeza de marimo? –su voz me irritó desde el primer momento.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Cabeza de marimo…-repitió con cinismo.

-Atrévete a repetirlo –amenacé mientras me acercaba a él dispuesto a golpearlo. Sin embargo nuestra pelea duró poco porque llegó el profesor. Toda la clase estuve enfurruñado. Ahí estaba yo, aburriéndome mortalmente, y ardiendo, al mismo tiempo, en deseos de romperle la cara a ese estúpido rubio. La hora del club finalizó y me apresure a salir.

Mis clases continuaron, y si bien no tomaba ninguna otra clase con Sanji, cada vez que recordaba ese "Cabeza de marimo" sentía hervir mi sangre. Finalmente, luego de un día insoportablemente largo, las clases terminaron. Me dirigí tranquilamente a casa. Tenía deberes pero francamente prefería llegar a dormir. Para llegar a mi casa debía atravesar por un parque. El rubio estaba ahí, muy bien acompañado por cierto, de una niña bastante bonita. Parecían discutir por algo, o más bien, ella discutía, él parecía implorar. Finalmente la chica gritó que no quería volver a verlo y se alejó de ahí. ¿Qué pasó entonces? No lo sé, simplemente ver su cara de desconsuelo logró hacer que olvidara mi enfado con él. Mis pies me llevaron sin que yo lo pensara, y me descubrí frente a él. Pero que sintiera compasión no implicaba que fuera a ser del todo amable con él. Sonreí de forma retorcida. Acababa de notar cierta particularidad en su ceja.

-Oye, cejas de mosquito, ¿Estás bien?-me miró con una mezcla de indignación por el apodo y algo parecido a la diversión en su rostro atormentado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien cabeza de marimo… -saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, pero incluso debajo del cigarrillo pude adivinar la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

**

Nami perdió la paciencia, algo que ocurría a menudo, ser paciente no era una de sus cualidades. Se acercó a Robin y empujó a Sanji a un lado. Luego sonrió tranquilamente como si nada.

-Discúlpalo, no ha dormido muy bien últimamente… y Zoro es un idiota que olvida las cosas a menudo… así que yo te presentaré al resto del equipo…

-Oi, yo no olvidé nada, fue cosa de Sanji…-me defendí. Y así había sido, Sanji no me había dejado empezar a hablar cuando ya estaba sobre Robin intentando ligar.

- Como sabrás la revista está dividida en secciones. Él es Usopp kun –comenzó a decir Nami, ignorándome por completo. – es el encargado sobre la sección literaria, aunque a menudo también escribe artículos del tipo "Hágalo usted mismo". –miró a Bon Clay, dudando entre presentarlo como "Él" o "Ella". Suspiró rindiéndose –Por allá está Bon Clay… encargado de la sección de belleza y horóscopos… Sanji kun está a cargo de la sección culinaria…

-Cuando quieras puedo prepararte un banquete digno de tu delicado paladar mademuaselle –interrumpió Sanji parándose frente a Robin nuevamente, el gusto le duró poco, en seguida fue hecho a un lado por una irritada Nami.

-Yo soy Nami, me alegró de tenerte aquí… es tan fácil volverse loca entre tanto baka –comentó con expresión mártir.

-Oye ¬¬ -le reclamó Usopp. Robin saludó cortésmente a todos y cada uno, luego me clavó su mirada fijamente.

-¿Y tú a que te dedicas Roronoa san? –me disponía a responderle cuando mis siempre metomentodo amigos Sanji y Nami respondieron por mí.

-Ah él escribe artículos de todo tipo…-dijo Nami.

-Es algo vago, pero sus artículos ciertamente son buenos…-complementó Sanji.

-Y es soltero-Nami guiñó un ojo con picardía. Me sonroje ante la insinuación… ¿Nami pensaba que yo sentía algo por esa mujer?

-Lo tendré en cuenta-respondió tranquilamente Robin.

-También es campeón de kendo y poeta…-prosiguió Sanji. El silencio se apoderó de la oficina. Luego Usopp, y Nami reaccionaron de la misma manera. Bastante ruidosa por cierto.

-¿ERES POETA? –me miraron como si me vieran por primera vez.

-¡Dejen de verme así! –la situación era incómoda, pero no había ni como zafarse de esta. Maldito Sanji, ya me la pagaría más tarde. Nadie excepto él y Bon Clay sabían de mi afición por la poesía.

-Que alguien como él tenga un lado sensible…-susurró Usopp.

-Lo sé… es difícil de creer…-respondió también en un susurro Nami. Estaba a a punto de responderles pero nuevamente fui interrumpido.

-A mí me encanta la poesía –espetó Robin con un leve deje de insinuación en su voz mientras me veía fijamente. ¿Era yo o esa mujer parecía dispuesta a coquetear conmigo como había hecho la noche anterior?

-Ah Robin chan, yo también soy poeta –empezó a decir Sanji.

-¿En qué momento le permitió llamarla por su nombre? –preguntó Nami mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara en un gesto de enorme desolación y frustración.

-Más bien ¿En que momento ella pasó a ser "chan" en vez de "san"?-puntualizó Usopp. Pero esas no eran cuestiones demasiado importantes para Sanji. Luego de un rato de no decir nada, Bon Clay se acercó a Robin.

-Robin chan…-Usopp y Nami intercambiaron una mirada de resignación. Sonreí discretamente. La familiaridad de Bon Clay era MUY distinta a la familiaridad de Sanji. Y a Robin no parecían molestarle ninguna de las dos. – Teníamos planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Zoro kun por haber conseguido este empleo…

-Oi, si es sorpresa se suponía que no debía enterarme –le reclamé.

-Ah- se quedó pasmado. –No creí que hubieras oído…-se disculpó.

-Hubieras hablado en voz más baja –sugerí con algo de sarcasmo. Bon Clay me observó con algo de preocupación y luego siguió hablando.

-En fin… como te iba diciendo Robin chan…

-¡No me ignores! –exclamé en vano, lo único que obtuve con mi grito fue evitar escuchar más detalles. Para cuando me callé, ya solo alcancé a oír lo último que dijo Bon Clay.

-… y sería para nosotros un honor si quisieras acompañarnos…-sentí que la sangre se heló en mis venas. ¡Pero si acabábamos de conocerla! ¿Y ya la estaban invitando a cenar con nosotros? Para colmo vi que ella aceptaba la invitación. Genial. Lo que necesitaba era mantenerme alejado de ella lo más que pudiera, sin sobrepasar la línea que divide el trato entre compañeros de trabajo y el trato entre amigos o algo más. Pero ¿Cómo lo lograría si de la nada esa mujer se infiltraba en mi vida? En mi trabajo, con mis amigos… Nada bueno podía resultar de esto.

**

El ambiente en el One Piece era tan animado como siempre. El karaoke estaba repleto de gente entusiasta, y me alegré de que mis jefes no estuvieran cerca. Franky y/o Brook no eran buena combinación con un Karaoke. Me había visto obligado a pasar a recoger a Robin, porque era lo primero que Franky me había pedido. Esa misma tarde Franky me había dado las llaves de uno de los autos de la empresa. Al parecer quería que Robin estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Primero pensé que era sin duda por el gran prestigio que presumiblemente tenía ella entre los arqueólogos, fue una sorpresa enterarme de que había otra razón.

-¿Nani? ¿Conocías a Franky desde antes? –evidentemente ella había guardado ese importante detalle bajo la manga precisamente para sorprenderme. Y vaya que lo había conseguido.

-Así es, mi madre conocía a su tutor. –explicó sencillamente sin entrar en detalles, pero percibí que había más detrás de esa simple frase. Como reportero podía saber cuando había una gran historia de por medio. Algo me decía que en Robin había demasiadas historias interesantes como para dejarlas pasar por alto. Desgraciadamente eso solo la hacía aún más atrayente. El auto en el que íbamos, un Tsuru 2002 de color blanco, no me parecía lo suficientemente amplio como para mantener distancia con ella, y el que Robin luciera francamente hermosa esa noche no me ayudaba en absoluto en mi lucha conmigo mismo para mantenerme lejos. Afortunadamente habíamos llegado al bar sin que ella hubiera hecho comentario alguno de esos que lograban descolocarme por completo.

Usopp había llevado consigo a su esposa Kaya. La conversación era amena, recordando viejos tiempos. Sanji contó entusiasmado la historia de cómo había terminado en el club de poesía.

-¿Y tú Sanji kun? ¿Cómo terminaste en ese club?-inquirió Robin. Su pregunta puso en jaque a Sanji, noté como rebuscaba en su mente buscando una respuesta, y decidí vengarme.

-Ah Sanji acabo ahí porque no había club de cocina… y él opina que los poemas son un arma útil para conseguir chicas…

-¡Qué cretino!- dijo Nami mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

-Nami san… no, no es verdad…- intentó defenderse Sanji, pero a nadie de los presentes les parecía inadmisible que esa fuera una de sus razones. –Maldito cabeza de marimo -me insultó cuando vio que no podría remediar las cosas.

Justo en ese momento se acercó un tipo, notoriamente interesado en Nami, él cual fue olímpicamente ignorado y posteriormente rechazado.

-Oi Nami san, deberías aceptar alguna cita de vez en cuando –sugirió Kaya.

-Opino lo mismo –apoyó Sanji y todos lo observamos sorprendidos, ya que él era quien siempre se oponía a que Nami saliera con alguien.- Nami san, por favor ten una cita conmigo…

-Con que esa era tu intención inicial… ya se me hacía raro –reprochó Usopp.

-Sanji kun, si quieres podemos tener una cita tu, yo y algunas amigas mías-bromeó Bon Clay. Esto desató unas cuantas bromas, en las cuales yo participe activamente, en contra de Sanji. Robin llevaba un rato en silencio. Parecía disfrutar enormemente de nuestra conversación, la cual no tenía nada de profundo pero si mucho de divertido. En ocasiones su mirada brillaba de forma más intensa, con nostalgia, pero solo duraba un segundo, cuando volvía a mirar su mirada era la de siempre: enigmática y con una chispa de diversión por las bromas que hacíamos.

Estábamos en el apogeo de la operación "Todos contra Sanji" cuando el teléfono de Robin comenzó a sonar. Bajamos la voz para que pudiera oír mejor a su interlocutor, mi intención no había sido escuchar su conversación, pero tan pronto como escuche el cariño con el que pronunció el saludo de "Ciao ammore", no pude evitar ponerme en guardia. Había un hombre en su vida… ¿Entonces porque coqueteaba conmigo? ¿Yo había malinterpretado algo? Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Nami, quien de paso había leído en mi mirada lo que pasaba por mi mente. Ninguno de los dos sabía italiano, y Robin hablaba por teléfono en ese idioma, pero el tono en el que hablaba estaba lleno de amor. Y para colmo Robin se despidió con un dulce "Ciao cielo mio", lo cual me hizo reforzar mi idea de que ya había alguien más en su vida.

-Chicos, me disculpo pero surgió un imprevisto y debo irme –dijo Robin mientras se ponía de pie. Inconscientemente me paré yo también, pero ella me detuvo.- No te preocupes Roronoa san, tomaré un taxi, tu sigue disfrutando tu fiesta –sonrió pensando que eso me tranquilizaría. Pero si bien la razón que me dio para irse por su lado era lógica, no pude dejar de pensar en que había otro motivo. Ella iba a encontrarse con alguien. Nami al parecer también pensó lo mismo, ya que sonrió de forma cómplice y le soltó a Robin directamente:

-¿Una cita Robin? –pensé que eso lograría ponerla en jaque, pero solo pareció divertirle.

-Algo así. Mi hijo viajo antes de lo planeado y debo ir a recogerlo. –dicho esto se marchó agitando la mano en señal de despedida. Nos miramos unos a otros, dudando de si habíamos oído bien o no. Finalmente Sanji dijo en voz alta lo que pensábamos:

-Ella dijo… ¿Su hijo? ¿Es casada?

-Tal vez sea viuda –dijo Nami con un tono demasiado esperanzado para ser ella.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante que sea viuda o no?-pregunte fingiendo indiferencia, si bien la idea de que fuera viuda resultaba prometedora. Nami se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, esta mañana cuando los vi… ustedes dos… realmente se ven bien juntos… y realmente esperaba que ustedes dos…-Nami no terminó de completar la oración cuando sentí la mirada del resto sobre mí.

-Ciertamente hacen buena pareja…-respaldó Kaya con una sonrisa –Y me parece una persona agradable.-los demás excepto Sanji externaron su aprobación. Sanji encendió otro cigarrillo y luego me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía baka marimo? Es falta de educación dejar que una dama tome sola un taxi…

* * *

Bien, otro capi más X3 no fue fácil escribirlo entre interrupciones de mi madre preguntando por mis hermanos y mensajes de estos de que andan en tal o cual lado (odio ser intermediaria XD). Espero que les guste el capítulo ^^

Reviews por favor, que de eso vive mi mente XDD

FlamestoDust: *-* me siento feliz de tenerte en este fic ^^ y me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes este capi y gommen por la tardanza -.- vi que ya subiste mas ZoRo T.T xq m haces esto?? XDD jajaja no ya en serio, los leere todos en cuanto tenga chance porque me nknta cm manejas a esta pareja ^^ Pondré más sobre Kuina si no en el capi que viene, en el 4. Sanji lo torturare un poco (risa macabra) no tengo nada contra el rubio pero es que es tan genial torturarlo XDD Y Sanji aun no sabe que es la mujer del bar, cuando lo sepa... bueno, ya veras su reaccion. Ja lo de los ánimos a mi hermano, lo hago!! pero es raro y algo incómodo cuando llega a pedirme consejos XDD Como si yo fuera la conocedora ¬¬ por Dios!! el me gana con mas de 1 años!! -.- en fin, con algo de retraso, feliz 2010 a ti tambien ^^ y sigue haciendo mas ZoRo!!! (aunque no lo lea orita te advierto de antemano que lo hare XD y no, no es amenaza ^^) Saludos.

.21: Alo alo!! Que bien que te guste mi fic *w* siento que este me quedo mas corto que el otro o//o pero claro que metere a luffy, y habra LuNa al por mayor *-* feliz año con algo de retraso XDD saludos ^^ y ojala te guste este capitulo.

GabeLogan: Que bueno tenerte como lector también acá ^^ y mejor aun, que si te gusto el fic, me daba no se que subirlo -.- andaba mediio emo esos días (se le llama Síndrome del Sindicato de Musas, también llamado falta de inspiración ¬¬) Luffy y Chopper no tardan en aparecer, y las Zoro aventuras continuan... y espera a que veas a Franky y Brook cantando XDD Prometo actualizar esa estupida mujer solo que agggh no he terminado los fanarts de Drako y Frieda u.u. Saludos!! ^^ Cuídate mucho!! y espero que haya mucha sangre en el proximo capitulo de Walking dead muahaha X3

Himechan: me he registrado en pirateking XDD y ya postee en el club de fans para que no me regañes ni te asesinen ^^ gommen por la tardanza, aqui esta el segundo capitulo nee?? ja y si amo la pelicula de bridget jones de hecho amo las comedias romanticas (una de mis peculiaridades X3) asi que esto estara cursi (pero sin llegar a moe) Esto.... sobre los gemelos Weasley... -.- reabriste una herida!!! Maldita Rowling!!! asesino a Fred!! T.T y a Dobby!! Me ha dado por pensar que a Kishimoto se le pego lo Rowling... matar a psjs a diestra y siniestra, solo espero que Oda no siga esa tendencia ¬¬ ya es suficiente con lo que hizo en Impel down T.T (aun lloro XD preguntale a Drauny) Ya tengo un AcexSanji!! solo me falta editarlo muaahaha y lo subire ^^ es que empece haciendo uno de sanji y acabo zosan -.- pero el acesan ya tambien lo tengo jajjaa (uno de los tres seria el colmo de mis perversiones yaoistas XD) No odio a Tashigi ^^ aunque es como con Kagome y Kykio, prefiero a Kykio, en este caso, a Kuina XDD y Tashigi saldra en este fic u.u gommen por el spoiler pero te advierto de antemano, descuida, no habra nada de TashigixZoro (que horror!!) solo ZoRo ^^ Etooo lo de que Ariadna me maara era broma nee?? ^^u XD en fin, como le dije a GabeLogan, cuando temine mis fanarts de Frieda y Drako, subo el final del de Esa estúpida mujer va??Saludos!! ^^ Cuidate!! y por favor sobrevive XDD


	3. III The way you make me feel

Hola de nuevo gente!! No tenía idea de cómo nombrar este capítulo, así que puse el reproductor en aleatorio y salió este tema XDD (una forma algo tonta de nombrar capítulos pero bueno, no se me ocurria ninguno que no sonara a novela jajaja)

Si han oído esa canción, imagínense a Jango bailándola jajaja el tema es de Michael Jackson (para quien no la conozca) La cantó con Brenda Sparza (Britney Spears) pero yo sigo prefiriendo cuando la canta él solo (anti Britney por aquí ^^)

Espero que les guste!! Saludos.

Disclaimer: juro solemnemente que no sé porque Kureha me recuerda a Madonna (por lo bien conservada pese a la edad supongo XD)

III. The way you make me feel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía baka marimo? Es falta de educación dejar que una dama tome sola un taxi…- ¿Qué más podía hacer? Me puse en pie y salí del local con la esperanza de alcanzar a esa mujer antes de que subiera al taxi. No era tampoco como si me interesaran las insinuaciones de mis amigos, estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Aunque lo cierto es que tenía algo de curiosidad por conocer al hijo de Robin. Tal vez sin darse cuenta, o consciente de ello y disfrutándolo la muy maldita, esa mujer se alzaba ante mí plagada de misterios, invitándome a conocerla mejor.

La alcance justo cuando un taxi se detenía frente a ella. De inmediato despedí al taxista mientras sentía su mirada gratamente sorprendida posándose en mí. Decidí fingir que no me daba cuenta de ello.

-Vamos, te llevaré al aeropuerto… -eche a andar sabiendo que me seguiría. En cierto modo, me ponía de nervios su mirada. Esperaba que no malinterpretara mi gesto de llevarla al aeropuerto. "Después de todo Franky me pidió cuidarla… debo estar al pendiente de ella" me dije a mí mismo para alejar cualquier atisbo de duda o cualquier pensamiento que pudiera llevarme a pensar más profundamente el porqué demonios actuaba de esa forma cuando ella estaba cerca.

Me subí al carro y espere a que ella hiciera lo mismo mientras lo encendía. De forma inconsciente, mi mente me hizo visualizar a un frustrado Sanji llamándome baka por no abrirle la puerta de forma caballerosa. Gruñí por lo bajo. Si hiciera eso entonces definitivamente necesitaría acudir con el psicoanalista porque estaría a solo dos pasos de convertirme en otra persona totalmente distinta. Robin no se mostró sorprendida por ello, subió al carro sin hacer comentario alguno. Solo después de un rato, y tomándome por sorpresa me regaló una sonrisa.

-Gracias por llevarme, Roronoa san. –recuerdo que musite algo, restándole importancia al asunto, simplemente estaba enojado conmigo mismo. ¿Qué carajos me importaba a mí si ella era o no casada? No era un asunto que me concerniera, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Además tenía un hijo. ¿Qué clase de mujer coquetea con un desconocido en un bar teniendo un hijo y, posiblemente, un esposo? Solo había una clase de mujeres que lo harían, y yo sentía desprecio por ellas.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. De vez en cuando me descubría observándola de reojo por el retrovisor, pero ella, totalmente ajena a mí, se limitaba a mirar por la ventana los edificios que íbamos pasando. Una sonrisa misteriosa adornaba su rostro. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba feliz ante la idea de ver a su hijo. Y fue por ese solo detalle, que cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido sobre ella desapareció. Seguía siendo un misterio su forma de actuar respecto a mí, pero no era capaz de juzgar a una mujer con una expresión tan natural y maternal en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño confundido. Esa mujer era demasiado complicada, además… ¿Qué ganaría yo, Roronoa Zoro, con entenderla? Nada. Era preferible ahorrarme de antemano los dolores de cabeza.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto. No había tanta gente debido a la hora que era. Luego de preguntar dónde podría encontrar a los pasajeros que acababan de llegar de Italia, Robin avanzó decididamente en esa dirección. Por un momento parecía haberse olvidado de mí, ya que no se molestó en voltear una sola vez. Pensé ingenuamente que tal vez se sentía avergonzada de verse descubierta respecto a lo de su hijo. O tal vez su esposo viajaba con él y ahora mismo iban a reencontrarse. ¿Por qué la seguía entonces? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, mis pies simplemente se movían siguiéndola. Entonces, de entre un reducido grupo de pasajeros salió corriendo un niño de no más de ocho años de edad. No era muy parecido a Robin, más que en lo moreno de la piel. Tal vez había salido más parecido a su padre.

-¡Robin! – gritó el niño y se lanzó a los brazos de Robin. ¿Robin? ¿No mamá? Sentí que se me escapaba algo. Para irritación mía, alcance a percibir una sonrisa de traviesa satisfacción cortesía de Robin al ver mi desconcierto. Una mujer de edad avanzada, pero bastante bien conservada, se nos acercó.

-Robin, que bien que ya hayas llegado, Chopper no dejaba de preguntar por ti. –se veía algo fastidiada, pero había cierta ternura mal disimulada en su voz al hablar del niño. Sorpresa tras sorpresa… la mujer hablaba en japonés.

-Gracias por cuidar de él, Kureha. –agradeció Robin mientras estrechaba al niño contra sí. Una escena en verdad conmovedora, pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando entre el resto de los pasajeros al esposo de Robin que no le presté demasiada atención. Solo después de un momento comprendí que solo ellos dos habían llegado. No había ningún esposo. Al menos no ahí. Robin parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de mí nuevamente mientras se incorporaba y tomaba al niño de la mano. – Chopper, Kureha, les presentó a Roronoa Zoro, trabaja con Franky, él es quien está a cargo de mí y la persona con la que trabajaré. Roronoa san, ella es la Doctora Kureha. – la mujer me saludó luego de evaluarme con una mirada algo inquietante. Al escuchar su apellido pude entender porque hablaba japonés. – y él es mi hijo –prosiguió Robin –Tony. Chopper de cariño.

El pequeño me miró con algo de temor, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido todavía. Entre más veía al pequeño menos parecido le encontraba con Robin. El tenía el cabello castaño, bastante abundante, metido bajo una gorra entre roja y rosa. Y sus ojos eran negros y grandes, todo en él denotando inocencia. Al parecer tenía un modo peculiar de refugiarse detrás de Robin, ya que en lugar de esconder el cuerpo detrás de ella y asomar la cabeza como la mayoría de los niños hacen, él se limitó a aferrarse de la pierna de Robin mientras me observaba con recelo.

-Mucho gusto… -comenté mientras optaba por la más saludable elección de centrar mi atención en la anciana Doctora. Definitivamente no era recomendable que siguiera observando fijamente al niño intentando adivinar en él algún rasgo que lo identificara con Robin. Pero el niño, poco dispuesto a cooperar, bostezó con ganas, por lo que no pude evitar voltear a verle de nuevo. – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para que descanses… -dije en el tono más amable que pude. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños. Sin esperar respuesta tomé el par de maletas que llevaba consigo la Doctora y eché a andar en dirección al auto.

Acomodé las maletas en la cajuela, minutos después ya estábamos los cuatro dentro del auto.

-Roronoa san, ¿Puedes dar vuelta en la esquina? –pidió de improviso Robin luego de cinco minutos de viaje. No pude evitar sorprenderme. El Hotel M estaba en otra dirección. ¿O yo había confundido el hotel? Robin pareció entender lo que pensaba, ya que sonrió para tranquilizarme. – Chopper y yo nos hospedaremos en el hotel M, tal y como Franky te lo dijo esta mañana, pero la Doctora Kureha está aquí por motivos profesionales, así que ella se hospedara en la posada que está cercana a la Escuela de Medicina. –asentí y di vuelta en donde me indicó. Luego de dejar a la Doctora tomé una calle para llegar al Hotel M. Chopper dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero del auto. De vez en cuando Robin volteaba sobre su cuello para dedicarle una mirada. Y yo, ahora que la Doctora ya no estaba, no podía centrar mi atención en otro asunto, y menos con Robin tan cerca, así que mi mente regresaba una y otra vez a repasar el parecido nulo entre Robin y Chopper. Sumido como estaba en mis pensamientos, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, y sin darme cuenta llegamos al Hotel más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Ammore… Chopper…- Robin susurraba el nombre del niño intentando despertarlo, pero este no dio muestras de escucharla.

-El viaje debió haberlo agotado. –comenté. Robin entonces extendió sus brazos hacia el cuerpo del niño dormido, evidentemente con intenciones de cargarlo. Una tontería intentarlo para alguien que llevaba tacones, y más tomando en cuenta la edad del niño. Suspiré. No había forma de pasar por alto algo como eso. A pesar de todo lo que me había dicho a mí mismo esa noche, simplemente no podía abandonar a esa mujer a su suerte. –Déjame ayudarte –ofrecí, y luego de lanzarme una mirada de insultante sorpresa, sonrió y me dejó cargar al niño.

Sorprendentemente Chopper no pesaba tanto como había pensado en un momento, y había un algo de indefinida fragilidad en él. Robin parecía ser consciente de ello, ya que su mirada era preocupada al observar como lo cargaba. La habitación de Robin quedaba en el séptimo piso, era una suerte que existieran los elevadores. La habitación era bastante sencilla, pero estaba decorada con buen gusto. Robin comenzó a preparar un lado de la cama para acostar al niño, y una vez que lo hubo arropado decidí que era momento de irme.

-Pasaré por ti mañana temprano para ir a la oficina. –anuncié mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. En cierto modo era perturbadora la escena de Robin como madre, y si bien era agradable ser yo quien completara el cuadro, no era algo que considerara sensato siquiera considerar. Robin también pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que por un momento permitió que su sonrisa despreocupada y provocadora me saludara por última vez en ese día. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era normal cuando me acompañó a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Roronoa san. Gracias por todo.

***

El día amaneció bastante tranquilo. O al menos así lo creí ingenuamente los primeros cinco minutos. A los seis minutos mi celular comenzó a sonar de forma ruidosa indicándome que tenía una nueva llamada. Era Bon Clay.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¡¡¡Zoro kun!!! –saludó, o más bien, gritó, dándome a entender que se trataba de una situación de emergencia. –Te necesitamos urgentemente… tenemos una situación N.E.E.P en la oficina…

-¿N.E.E.P? –pregunté sin entender a que se refería.

-¡Nami san en estado de pánico! –fruncí el ceño. Para que esa bruja entrara en pánico harían falta demasiados factores más allá de lo humano. O al menos yo había creído firmemente en eso durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

-Bien, tranquilo Bon Clay, sólo pasaré por Robin y estaré ahí en unos diez minutos.

–¡Robin chan será una gran ayuda! Solo las mujeres nos entendemos entre nosotras, y yo francamente ya no sé qué hacer con Nami, espero que Robin chan pueda hacer algo al respecto.-intenté ignorar el hecho de que él se autonombrara mujer, lo cual no me costó trabajo lograr ya que luego de quedarse en silencio Bon Clay comenzó a dar grititos como una colegiala leyendo un manga shojo.

-Cierto… Zoro kun, también quiero todos los detalles de que pasó ayer con Robin chan… ¿Cómo es su hijo? ¿Es divorciada? ¿Se parece a ella? ¿Cómo se llama?-comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Oi, tranquilo. No puedo sufrir interrogatorio o no saldré nunca de aquí. Te veo en diez minutos. – antes de que protestara colgué. Maldije en voz alta. Había olvidado que ir a la oficina equivalía a enfrentar al interrogatorio oficial de aquellos baka. Decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y me dirigí al Hotel por Robin.

Al llegar a su habitación, ella ya estaba lista. Chopper fue quien me abrió la puerta, si bien su actitud seguía siendo reservada.

-Buenos días Roronoa san-saludó Robin mientras salía. Al ver que Chopper me observaba de esa forma acarició su cabeza. –Tranquilo Chopper, puedes confiar en él. –el niño no pareció muy convencido de ello.

-¿Lo traerás contigo a la oficina?-pregunté con curiosidad. Aún faltaba terminar un par de trámites para que nos permitieran el acceso a la zona donde habían encontrado las ruinas.

-Sí, Franky prometió cuidar de él. –no hice comentario alguno, si él no le tenía miedo a Franky entonces era mejor que se quedara con él. Era incómodo que me mirara como si fuera yo un jacuzza. Robin suspiró al ver que Chopper aún seguía en silencio. Tomó su mano y echó a andar hacia el elevador mientras yo los seguía.- Zoro san es un excelente reportero –comentó como al azar, evidentemente intentando que el niño sintiera curiosidad y no temor hacia mí. Sonreí con sarcasmo. Francamente dudaba que ella hubiera leído alguna vez alguno de mis artículos, pero si eso servía para que el niño dejara de verme así, lo aceptaría como una mentira piadosa. – Y es campeón de kendo. –al escuchar esto el niño sí que volteó a verme con admiración.

-¡Genial!-exclamó mientras me observaba con la misma fascinación que si Robin le hubiera dicho que yo era Walt Disney. Sonreí al ver su expresión. Era un mocoso simpático.

-¿Lo ves? No debes temerlo.-le reprendió Robin para luego clavar su mirada en mí. –Es solo cuestión de que se acostumbre a ti para que luego quiera secuestrarte y obligarte a que lo lleves a conocer Shinjuku…

-¿Shinjuku? –el niño asintió. –Presiento que se llevará bien con Usopp, el va seguido a comprar manga… -entonces recordé algo que había dicho minutos antes. –Oi, ¿De verdad lo dejarás con Franky?-a mi pesar me preocupé.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… ¿Franky nunca te ha dicho por qué ama tanto Japón? –Robin negó con la cabeza y me miró inquisitivamente. Me sonrojé un poco. – No es tan importante, pero asegúrate de no dejar que Franky lo lleve a Shinjuku. –advertí pero no entré en detalles. Reprimí una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la confusión en su rostro. Era irritante ser siempre yo el sorprendido –Descuida Chopper, te presentaré un amigo que conoce Shinjuku mejor que yo.

-¡Gracias Zoro!-exclamó alegremente. Robin parecía a punto de reprenderlo por llamarme de un modo tan familiar, pero le hice un gesto para indicarle que no le tomara importancia. –Pero… Luffy también quería ir a Shinjuku. –agregó y me miró con preocupación, como si en mí estuvieran todas las respuestas del mundo. Había pasado de ser el atemorizante jacuzza a ser el tipo-preguntame-lo-que-quieras. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Luffy así que volteé a ver a Robin para que respondiera ella.

-Luffy llegará mañana, Chopper. Podrás ir con él y el amigo de Roronoa san entonces.-tanta formalidad hacia mí comenzaba a irritarme. "Roronoa san esto", "Roronoa san aquello". No era que no apreciara la deferencia con la que me trataba, pero tanta formalidad me incomodaba. Durante el transcurso de esta conversación ya íbamos camino a la oficina. Chopper que había dormido la noche anterior mientras recorríamos las calles de Tokio, ahora se encontraba observando todo por la ventanilla totalmente fascinado.

Llegamos a la oficina y apenas entré me vi embestido por Bon Clay, que me observaba acusadoramente.

-¡Zoro kun! ¡Me colgaste el teléfono! ¡Y ya pasaron más de diez minutos! ¡Dijiste que llegarías en diez minutos!-parecía al borde de la histeria, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme como el pánico de Nami se le había contagiado también a él. Entonces Bon Clay reparó en Chopper y dio un gritito. -¡Ay pero que niño tan mono! ¡Es igualito a ti Robin chan!-elogió mientras se inclinaba a saludar a Chopper. Robin sonrió con cara de circunstancias mientras yo intentaba reprimir la carcajada. Robin y Chopper no se parecían en nada. Seguí caminando en busca de los demás, Bon Clay, encantado con el niño, no me había explicado que le ocurría a Nami. Al entrar a la oficina me encontré con una situación bastante peculiar y fuera de lo cotidiano. Nami en su escritorio con mil pañuelos desechables usados sobre la usualmente impecable cubierta, y la mujer que hasta el momento había considerado hecha de roca llorando a lágrima viva. Usopp intentaba reanimarla sin éxito, evidentemente incómodo. Me miró con algo de pánico. No sabía ya que decirle a Nami. Vaya, si hasta Sanji estaba sin palabras.

-Oi Nami, ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté mientras me acercaba. La simple pregunta bastó para que una nueva oleada de lágrimas aflorará en sus ojos.

-Baka marimo, eres un insensible –me acusó Sanji mientras le acercaba más pañuelos desechables a Nami. Sin entender del todo en que radicaba mi falta de sensibilidad, alcancé a ver debajo del montón de pañuelos lo que parecía una invitación. Sin decir nada más la tomé y como nadie se opuso comencé a leerla. Era una de esas típicas invitaciones a una reunión generacional de la preparatoria a la que había asistido Nami. La reunión se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana en Hokkaido, que era de donde Nami provenía. Me sorprendió la poca anticipación con la que la habían enviado, pero no me parecía motivo suficiente para llorar.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunté con lo que Sanji llama mi "usual falta de tacto"-Si te lo mandaron apenas esta semana lo más probable es que lo hayan decidido de último momento…-aventuré en un intento por reanimarla, aún sin saber que la tenía así.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡La enviaron desde hace un mes! –me miró con exasperación como si yo fuera el causante de todos sus males. Entonces Nami vió a Robin detrás de mí y corrió a abrazarla. Levanté la ceja sorprendido. Jamás había pensado que realmente Nami necesitara tanto una amiga… "Una amiga aparte de Bon Clay" pensé con ironía, tomando nota mental de comentárselo a Sanji para provocarle escalofríos. Robin ya había oído la mayor parte de la conversación, así que con toda la naturalidad del mundo permitió que Nami la abrazara y correspondiendo al abrazo comenzó a consolarla.

-Supongo que acabas de enterarte de algo que te hizo ponerte así ¿Se trata de alguien a quien no quieres ver y acaba de confirmar su asistencia? –preguntó con voz suave. Nami respondió en voz baja, pero pareció afirmar lo dicho por Robin. Sanji y Usopp se miraron entre sí.

-Ya sospechaba yo que era algo parecido… -dijo Usopp, aunque hacia solo cinco minutos que su rostro denotaba impotencia por no tener idea de que le ocurría a Nami.

-¿Se trata de un antiguo amor?-prosiguió Robin, y Nami comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes. Eso era algo nuevo para mí, es decir, Nami jamás lo había comentado pero todos suponíamos que había tenido algún novio o dos en Hokkaido. Descubrir de pronto que había alguien que le afectaba de tal modo era algo desconcertante. ¿Eso tendría que ver con el hecho de que se negara a tener una relación con alguien? Nami empezó a hablar con voz entrecortada:

-Yo… quiero ir… debo ir… demostrarles a todos en lo que me he convertido… pero él… él irá y se ha convertido en un hombre tan exitoso, y probablemente lleve a una mujer espléndida para acompañarlo…

¿Ese era todo el problema? ¿Sólo se sentía insegura? Evidentemente Nami guardaba muchas sorpresas dentro de sí.

-Pero Nami san, tu eres una mujer espléndida –intentó reanimarla Sanji. – En cuanto ese imbécil te vea se dará cuenta de lo que ha perdido y …

-¡No se trata de eso! –gritó con exasperación. –Es solo que… seré la única de mi generación que sigue soltera y sin compromiso… -puse los ojos en blanco. ¿A eso se reducía todo su drama?

-Bueno, eso es enteramente culpa tuya –espeté y de inmediato fui fulminado por las miradas de Usopp y Sanji. Robin pareció divertirse por mi comentario. Nami dejó de llorar como si la hubiera golpeado.

-Supongo que es mi culpa… pero no se trata solo de eso –volvía a ser la misma de antes. Dejó de apoyarse en Robin y me plantó cara con expresión desafiante. –Simplemente los hombres son unos idiotas, no tengo porque involucrarme con uno…

-Entonces no te quejes de estar sola

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Tú no entiendes lo que siento! ¡No quiero ir a la reunión como la solterona amargada que no ha tenido un novio desde que terminé con él! Y cuando todos lo vean a él, triunfador, apuesto y bien acompañado, sentirán lástima por mí, empezaran a hacer comentarios de cómo él influyó en mi vida, y yo no quiero eso… - su mirada seguía siendo desafiante, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Era irónico que esas palabras se relacionaran tanto con mi historia con Kuina. Resultaba un cruel recordatorio casi palabra por palabra de las palbras que ella había dicho al romper conmigo. Sanji me volteó a ver preocupado, él conocía la historia completa, pero yo no tenía ganas de enfrentar su mirada. Apenas hacia un par de días le había dicho que la historia con Kuina ya no me afectaba en absoluto, seguro que al ver mi reacción en ese momento había comprendido que yo había mentido.

La mirada de Robin me observó una fracción de segundo, aunque no supe si ella percibió como me afectaron las palabras de Nami. Algo incómodo, decidí no agregar más a lo ya dicho y me concentré en observar el cielo por la ventana.

-¿Y si llevas un acompañante para esa noche?-preguntó Robin tranquilamente, enfocada nuevamente en Nami. Su propuesta estaba llena de lógica. Nami realmente necesitaba una amiga, era increíble cómo ni Bon Clay, ni Usopp, ni Sanji, ni yo habíamos logrado animar a Nami. Robin se había hecho cargo de la situación de inmediato.

-Será para mí un placer acompañarte Nami san- se ofreció de inmediato Sanji. Nami negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Sanji kun…

-¿Por qué no? Tiene buena apariencia y puede parecer refinado cuando quiere –empezó a decir Usopp.

-Sí claro, y tan pronto como vea a una chica bonita yo quedaré como la idiota con el novio ojo alegre-se mofó Nami con sarcasmo. Sanji intentó protestar pero incluso Usopp renunció a defenderlo cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad de esas palabras. Usopp quedaba descartado automáticamente debido a que el ya era casado. La mirada de Usopp se dirigió entonces hacía mí.

-¿Y Zoro? –me tensé un poco esperando a ser rechazado. Por fortuna Nami no lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Con el escaso o nulo sentido de la orientación que tiene en sitios que no conoce y su falta de tacto al dirigirse a las demás personas? –negó con la cabeza.-No, no creo que sea buena idea, posiblemente terminaría discutiendo a gritos con él como siempre o ambos acabaríamos en estado de ebriedad tan pronto como viera que fue mala idea llevarlo a él. Eso sería a la media hora de haber llegado a la Reunión…

Sentí deseos de estrangularla pero era la verdad. Ella y yo no pasaríamos por pareja aunque nos pagaran por ello. En ese momento entró Bon Clay.

-Robin chan, llevé a Chopper con el jefe Franky como me pediste… y les avisé que pasarías dentro de unos minutos. Tu niño es un encanto.-elogió y entonces reparó en Nami.- Nami chan… ¿Te sientes mejor? –Nami le contestó algo, y de repente se me ocurrió la que sin duda sería una de las ideas más locas que haya concebido y concebiré en mi vida.

-¿Y si vas con Bon Clay?-solté de repente. Usopp soltó una carcajada que alcanzó a disimular con una tos. Nami me observó ofendida y Sanji parecía a punto de romperme la silla en la cabeza por sugerir tal cosa.-Piénsalo antes de negarte… Bon Clay… ¿Qué signo zodiacal es Nami?-Bon Clay suspiró como si yo hubiera preguntado algo absurdo, sin embargo respondió:

-Es Cáncer, lo cual se puede apreciar en su carácter voluble, a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte es una persona sensible, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, emotiva, creativa, con una memoria bastante buena. Preocupona aunque no lo demuestre…testaruda pero amable…

-Es la descripción exacta de Nami… -susurró Usopp sorprendido.

-Es algo básico que todos deberían saber…-aclaró Bon Clay. –Si quieres puedo darte tu descripción Usopp kun…

-No, solo quería la de Nami. –Respondí mientras sonreía retorcidamente.-Piénsenlo. De nosotros cuatro, Bon Clay es quién mejor conoce a Nami. Llevan una relación bastante buena, Bon Clay no volteará a ver a otras mujeres sencillamente porque no le interesan, es capaz de decir palabras amables a cualquier persona y siempre sabe que elogios decir, es bueno tratando a los niños, tiene un trabajo estable, sabe de artes, tiene más modales en la mesa que todos nosotros juntos, es detallista y recuerda esa clase de detalles que las mujeres siempre consideran tan importantes como aniversarios, el color favorito…

-Pero… - Sanji intentó rebatir pero Nami al parecer estaba considerando mi idea.

-Tienes razón, Zoro… y Bon chan no observa a los hombres tan descaradamente, nadie tiene que enterarse de que él es… diferente -Bon Clay nos miró con algo de pánico.

-Nami chan… He de advertirte que puede ser muy mala idea…

-Vamos, solo es cuestión de que hables con voz normal, no siempre has tenido esa voz. Y luego de vestirte con ropa de la que usa Sanji kun…

-Realmente pasarás por un buen partido –apoyó Robin. Solo Usopp y Sanji permanecían recelosos. Y, claro está, Bon Clay.

-Onegai Bon chan… eres mi única esperanza-pidió Nami en un tono que solo dio a entender que más le convenía aceptar o lo obligaría porque estaba decidida a llevarlo. Bon Clay tragó saliva, tal vez pensó en lo testarudos que eran los Cáncer ya que aceptó a regañadientes. Nami lo abrazó efusivamente.- Arigatou Bon chan…

-Bien, tenemos una semana para hacer de Bon Clay san todo un hombre –concluyó Robin con una sonrisa.

-Tengo la impresión de que esto será retorcidamente extraño…-comentó Usopp, aún poco convencido de cómo terminaría todo esto.

-Ni lo digas… -respaldó Sanji que parecía haber caído en una especie de limbo.

-Has dado en el clavo, Roronoa san-me cumplimentó Robin en voz baja, dedicandome una breve sonrisa al pasar a mi lado mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Franky.-Aunque tú también habrías sido un inmejorable partido -agregó ampliando su sonrisa, logrando atraparme en su juego nuevamente.

**

N/A: tome la edad de Chopper como reno (7 u 8 años) porque en humana… 15 años… bueno, no sería tan adorable además de que el psj es más como de 8 años

* * *

Listo!! Capítulo arriba... medio bizarro XDD pero tenía en mente esto desde hacía tiempo.

Ahora ya se sabe quien es el hijo de Robin (espero que no haya sido muy obvio jeje) Siempre he pensado que esos dos se ven sencillamente hermosos juntos (como madre e hijo claro). Más adelante explicare porque no se parecen físicamente (aunque Bon clay afirma que sí XD) y los reto a adivinar quien será el exnovio de Nami!!!

Flamestodust: Jajaja el hombre mágico?? debo llamarte mago o algo parecido?? Hubo tortura para Sanji en este capítulo, aunque a través del buen Bon Clay... lo que le costará al pobre rubiio ver a Bon clay al lado de Nami jajaja le va a llover sobre mojado (es que es un psj tan molestable XD) y se le ocurriran un par de movidas para evitar que Bon Clay se vuelva hetero al ver lo linda que es su Nami swaaan ¿Quien se te ocurre que sea ex novio de nami? Saludos n.n

GabeLogan: Espero que te haya gustado este capi jeje ¿Como ves el hijo de Robin? y claro, Luffy aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo!!! Me costó un buen elegir profesión para él (siempre que lo visualizaba me lo imaginaba en un barco jajaja pero tengo la profesión perfecta para él). Ahora veremos lo que Sanji es capaz de hacer para que Bon Clay no vaya con Nami (XD pobre rubiio como me gusta torturarlo) y aparecerán otro par de psjs de la saga. (entre ellos el ex de nami, a ver quien se te ocurre que sera) El crossover lo actualizare espero esta semana o la otra, apenas llevo la mitad XDD Saludos!!

Xiucoatl: Ja que bien tenerte por acá!! Cuando vi tu review dije OMG!! ahora que lo pienso este fic es la clase de historias retorcidas que deben gustarle a Xiucoatl XDD Y claro, las voces también supongo que les gustan las cosas retorcidas ^^ Muahaha pues habra mas psjs el proximo capi, y más tortura a los orates XDD y Zoro se vera arrastrado por Sanji a una chocoaventura que no quiere jajaja todo por que? Por evitar que Bon Clay se salga con la suya XDD ¿Quien sera el ex de nami segun tu? Saludos!!(y saludos a sheng ligor tambien)

e-gaara: Gracias por el review!!! Chopper hizo acto de aparición, y Luffy aparecera el proximo capitulo (habra LuNa desde luego, XD esa pareja es uno de mis clichés) Espero te guste este capítulo y que sigas leyendo onegai!! ¿quien se te ocurra que sea el ex de nami? saludos!!

menchuchan:gracias por leer ^^ el hijo de Robin ya se supo quien es... lo del padre... saldra más delante muahaha que mala soy XDD y los psjs q faltan (Luffy por ejemplo) saldra en el siguiente capitulo. ¿Quien te imaginas que es el ex de nami? Saludos!!!


	4. IV Take on me

Hola a todos! Una disculpota u.u mi lap fue enviada a garantía y he estado estudiando para un examen importantísimo que presento en noviembre (ruego a Cami pasarlo o estaré jodida .) pero de ninguna manera he tirado la toalla señores! n.n

Les dejo el capítulo IV, espero que les guste, como prometí un poco más sobre el pasado de Kuina y Zoro. Sobre el título del capítulo es debido a una de mis canciones preferidas de los éxitos del ayer: Take on me del grupo A-ha. También porque la historia de Kuina y Zoro me suena un poco a esta canción (ya verán porque)

Para quien no la conozca les dejo el link del video y de la letra.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ E X x M l I E x p o

h t t p : / / w w w . l e t r a s 4 u . c o m / a – h a / t a k e _ o n _ m e . h t m

Ah y menciono algunas canciones, unas más famosas que otras, pero en caso de que no las conozcan y quieran escucharlas pondré el intérprete entre paréntesis.

**Disclaimer**: juro solemnemente que no me burlo TANTO de algunas comedias románticas en este capítulo.

IV. Take on me.

-Has dado en el clavo, Roronoa san-me cumplimentó Robin en voz baja, dedicandome una breve sonrisa al pasar a mi lado mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Franky.-Aunque tú también habrías sido un inmejorable partido -agregó ampliando su sonrisa, logrando atraparme en su juego nuevamente. Apenas hubo salido no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en ella porque de inmediato un enfurecido Sanji estaba frente a mí.

-Baka marimo ¿En verdad crees que tu plan va a funcionar? Acabo de preguntarle a Bon Cllay quien ganó la última Copa Mundial y el último Súper Tazón y ¿Sabes que respondió? –una vena había aparecido en su frente. Sanji era un poco fanático de los deportes, pero dada la situación cualquier respuesta habría sido empleada como excusa para culparme por mi sugerencia.- Dijo "'Oh my Gosh Sanji chan, no me hables de futbol… me da lo mismo si ganó Nepal o Indonesia" –arremedó – En cuanto a futbol americano pregunto si no habían sido los acereros de Nueva Orleans…- su frustración crecía por momentos hasta que finalmente estalló- ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es la X league! ¿Qué clase de japonés se supone que es? ¡¿Y tú quieres mandarlo a jugar a ser el novio de Nami swan? ¿Qué hará si alguien le pregunta algo tan básico como eso?

-Creo que estás exagerando Sanji kun, no todos los hombres son fanáticos del deporte.-dijo Nami en tono cortante. Lo cierto es que todo mi plan se estaba convirtiendo en una locura, y aún más cierto era que Sanji estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de sabotearlo. Nami volteó sorprendida hacia Bon Clay – Pero Bon chan, tú tenías un poster enorme de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra en tu habitación, pensé que sabrías un poco más de futbol americano…

-Ay Nami san, yo solo compré el poster por Tom Brady, sale en tamaño natural y es todo un sueño… - me alegré de que yo ya estaba acostumbrado a oír esa clase de comentarios sin escalofríos, caso contrario de Usopp y Sanji.

-Oi oi hay que tomárnoslo con calma… aún tenemos una semana –tomé aire para no reírme de la expresión de Sanji – Bon Clay, los acereros son de Pittsburgh, y Nepal e Indonesia no juegan en la Copa Mundial.- Sanji bufó con exasperación y Usopp movía la cabeza mientras repetía que todo esto era una locura, aunque finalmente optó por apoyarnos.

– Bueno, discutiremos eso después del trabajo. Nami, harías bien en avisarle a Vivi… -dirigió otra mirada hacia Bon Clay – Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Yo llevaré a Kaya… y Zoro que invite a Robin.- lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Y qué relación tengo yo con ella como para invitarla a cualquier lado?-Usopp se disculpó de inmediato.

-Bueno, ella apoyó la idea… ya sabes… no me malinterpretes, no es como si yo insinuara que ella y tu…

-Será un placer ayudarles –interrumpió una voz divertida desde la puerta, logrando que todos quedáramos en un tenso silencio. Sentía ganas de golpear a Usopp en ese momento ¿Qué tanto había oído esa mujer? ¿Qué habría entendido de la evidente metida de pata mal disimulada de mi amigo? Apreté el abrecartas que traía en la mano izquierda con fuerza mientras miraba directo hacia Usopp, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de manifestarle cuanto la había cagado, Robin me recordó que había prometido acompañarla al aeropuerto.

Robin no mencionó nada sobre el extraño comentario de Usopp, pero como supliendo su falta de palabras, su sonrisa me parecía en ese momento más irritante y satisfecha que nunca. Fue menester que recordara que no podía asesinarla, bajo riesgo de perder mi empleo y mi libertad.

-¿Conoces a Bon Clay desde hace mucho? –preguntó ella en un intento de iniciar una conversación. Maldije el hecho de que el estúpido auto no tuviera estéreo para evitar esta clase de conversaciones. ¿Qué obtendría respondiéndole? Eran detalles así los que hacían que la gente intimara, y yo no quería eso. Aunque tampoco podía simplemente ignorarla. Después de cinco minutos de silencio le respondí escuetamente que lo conocía desde primaria. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, porque se limitó a permanecer en silencio y no volvió a realizar tentativas de entablar una conversación. Irónicamente no podía decir que prefería la situación actual a tener que soportar sus sonrisas. La Robin de ese momento no sonreía ya, y ese aire indefinido de nostalgia parecía colocarla aún más lejos de lo que yo pretendía con mi barrera de indiferencia. ¡Hombre! Si ni siquiera me miraba ya, había quedado completamente absorta viendo a través de la ventanilla, y aunque no quería sentirme de ese modo, terminó por lograr que me sintiera culpable. Barajeé en mi mente diversas disculpas y frases para revivir una inevitablemente muerta conversación, aunque antes de que me decidiera a hablar habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

No fue necesario que entráramos como la noche anterior, dos tipos esperaban afuera saludando entusiasmadamente. Y la expresión de Robin cambió completamente, todo malestar desapareció de su rostro reemplazado por una sonrisa definitivamente diferente a las otras, en cierto modo parecida a la que le dedicaba a Chopper pero un poco más radiante y menos maternal. Sencillamente hermosa. Y me sentí un idiota por haber hecho que minutos antes esa sonrisa que tanto me irritaba y fascinaba desapareciera.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los tipos que acababan de llegar, lo cierto es que no estaba muy enterado de quienes eran, la oportunidad de saberlo de antemano se había esfumado tan pronto como corté cualquier posible comunicación con Robin. Lo único que sabía era que uno de ellos era el tal Luffy que había mencionado Chopper. Los dos sujetos eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez, había rasgos demasiado familiares entre los dos como para pasar por alto un posible parentesco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no se podían concebir dos personas más diferentes. Eran evidentemente extranjeros. El primero, que era también el más alto, abrazó a Robin con fuerza e intercambió algunas frases con ella. Por mi mente cruzó la descabellada idea de que pudiera ser su esposo. El segundo tenía sencillamente la sonrisa de un idiota. ¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír de ese modo? Todo él tenía un aire infantil, su forma de saludar a Robin fue definitivamente eufórica, y lo segundo que salió de su boca después de "Hola Robin" fue un "Muero de hambre… ¿Habrá un restaurante por aquí?". Terminé convencido de que ciertamente la Doctora no era la única persona rara relacionada con Robin.

Al verme sus expresiones se tornaron serias, aunque el segundo de inmediato me soltó una sonrisa y me preguntó si sabía de un lugar cercano donde vendieran carne. Robin empezó a reír mientras el otro tipo se disculpaba conmigo por tener un hermano menor así de irrespetuoso. Robin me dirigió una mirada evaluadora, como para asegurarse de que mi mal humor ya había pasado antes de presentármelos.

-Él es con quien voy a trabajar Ace –le comentó al mayor. – Roronoa san, te presento a Ace y a Luffy. Luffy es entomólogo, frecuentemente trabajo con él. También está interesado en las ruinas. –dirigió una mirada que, sorprendentemente, era un poco nerviosa hacia Ace- Y Ace… bueno, no sabía que él también iba a venir…

-Yo vine de visita – respondió tranquilamente. Pero algo en la mirada de que intercambiaron los tres me hizo intuir que había algo más oculto en esas simples palabras.

De regreso en la oficina, el resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, exceptuando tal vez el hecho de que Sanji estaba más irritante que nunca. Nami volvía a ser la de siempre, ella y Robin parecían llevarse bastante bien ya que no habían dejado de charlar desde que habíamos regresado. Bon Clay empezaba a practicar su anterior voz, intentando hablar sin añadirle "chan" a todos los nombres que pronunciaba, y Usopp intentaba convencerlo de que elogiar a Madonna con el ímpetu con el que él lo hacía no tenía nada de masculino.

De camino a la oficina, Robin y yo habíamos dejado a los recién llegados en el hotel donde se hospedarían. Una vez a solas, ella actúo como si no hubiera pasado nada, e incluso conversamos un poco acerca del clima y tonterías semejantes. Cualquier tema que no implicara profundizar mucho era perfecto para mantenerme al margen. Sin embargo estaba intranquilo. Camino a la oficina había visto a una niña que era en todo y por todo idéntica a Kuina solo que de 7 años. Aproveché que no había nadie prestándome atención para convencerme a mí mismo de que esa niña no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero no lograba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Luego de haber desafiado a Kuina, nos habíamos enfrentado nuevamente esa misma tarde. Y la tarde siguiente, y finalmente a diario. Nunca pude derrotarla. Finalmente Kuina comenzó a ser algo más que una rival. Comenzó a convertirse en mi meta. Ella no era como las otras chicas, por más trillada que suene la frase. Jamás había conocido a alguien con su temple, tan independiente y cínica. Cada palabra que ella decía rebosaba soberbia y era irritante, pero no podía odiarla. Había una atracción irresistible arrastrándome hacia ella, y sabía que Kuina sentía lo mismo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo habríamos admitido ni muertos. O eso creía. Con Kuina jamás usé la cabeza para pensar las cosas con calma. Actuaba por instinto, era algo que no podía evitar. Cuando comenzó el nuevo semestre, ya teníamos una relación, llena de altibajos y discusiones, pero formal. A veces sentía que nuestra relación era diferente a las demás, porque jamás llegamos a ponernos tan románticos como otras parejas. Nuestra relación siempre fue muy directa, no había puntos medios, y aunque disfrutaba enormemente los momentos que pasaba junto a ella, nuestra rivalidad no había cedido ni un ápice. Y nunca lo haría, pues aunque ella me ganó limpiamente siempre, por toda la Universidad comenzaron a correr rumores de que yo la dejaba ganar. Kuina lo tomó todo de manera muy tranquila limitándose a declarar con altivez que todos eran unos idiotas y que yo era débil. Agregaba con ironía que era saludable para la moral masculina que no se descubriera la verdad. Sus respuestas siempre eran ingeniosas, y yo fui tan imbécil de creer que realmente no le importaba lo que decían.

Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, nuestra historia se fue al demonio. Kuina había estado distante conmigo esos días, evidentemente preocupada e irritada por algo. Un día dejó de ir a clases. No respondía el teléfono ni daba señales de vida. Sanji se enteró por una de sus citas que estaba enferma, aunque nadie sabía de qué. Apenas lo supe fui a su casa, ignorando por completo cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. Luego de insistir mucho accedió a recibirme. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos pero su mirada era tan firme como siempre. Me pareció ver que titubeaba un poco al tenerme frente a ella, pero al siguiente instante la frialdad de su voz me dejó paralizado. Sus palabras fueron directas. No quería volver a verme. Específicamente había dicho: "Lo siento pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo conocida como la mujer del gran Roronoa Zoro… no quiero que la gente me vea con lástima pensando que tú me dejas ganarte…" su voz se quebró pero no me dejó interrumpirla. "No quiero vivir así Zoro, quiero mi propia vida de vuelta… mi vida donde era Kuina y no la novia de Roronoa…" Me quedé en silencio. ¿Por qué había cambiado todo de repente? Cuando por fin pude hablar, mis palabras resultaron ser en vano. Ella estaba decidida, y no había forma de que cambiara de opinión. Ella era una mujer que no había nacido para ser la sombra de nadie. Su carácter no se lo permitía, y por mucho que doliera, era precisamente por eso que había llegado a amarla tanto.

Fui echado de su casa. No entendía nada… ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? Sentía ira y desolación al mismo tiempo. Deambulé sin rumbo toda la tarde, lo único que recordaba después de eso era que había terminado en un bar. Cuando desperté tuve la débil esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Traía encima una resaca de las más crueles, pero con todo logré levantarme para ir a casa de Kuina nuevamente. Tal vez ella lo hubiera pensado mejor… tal vez solo estaba sensible. Al final ni siquiera me había dicho de qué se había enfermado. Llegué a su casa luego de dar muchos rodeos para armarme de valor. Su padre abrió la puerta. Nada más verlo supe que algo iba mal. Estaba evidentemente preocupado, y pude ver que se preparaba para salir. Lo único que pude obtener de él antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara era que Kuina se había ido la noche anterior. Nunca supe a donde hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

-¿Zoro? –la voz de Usopp me trajo de regreso al presente. Robin y Nami seguían conversando y Bon Clay se les había unido (N/A: jajaja nadie trabaja XDD), pero Sanji y Usopp me observaban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien marimo?- Sanji parecía de mejor humor, aunque su mirada no dejaba de fulminar a Bon Clay cada dos por tres.

- Estoy bien… solo pensaba- ignoré la mirada inquisitiva de Sanji y bostecé abiertamente.- Y aún faltan dos horas para que esto termine.

-Ni digas, sigo sin entender como le haremos para convertir a Bon Clay en un hombre – Usopp cambiaba de opinión sobre el tema cada cinco minutos. A veces me preguntaba cómo le había hecho para declarársele a Kaya.

-Al menos Nami swan dejó de llorar. Pero… -el rostro de Sanj volvió a ser tan trágico como antes. Evidentemente no podría superar en mucho tiempo que Nami hubiera preferido llevar a Bon Clay con ella. Traje mi mente de nuevo al presente, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Kuina y en la niña que había visto. Iba a comentar algo cuando fui interrumpido por la estrepitosa melodía de _Oh pretty woman _(N/A: de Roy Orbison, es el tema de la película Mujer bonita)proveniente del celular de Sanji. (OFF: a poco no es un tema perfecto para un mujeriego como él?)

- ¿Qué ocurre maldito viejo? – el "maldito viejo" era el padre de Sanji. Un cheff llamado Zeff. Era jodidamente bueno cocinando, y de vez en cuando le pedía ayuda a Sanji.- ¿El próximo fin de semana? Estoy libre pero ¿hasta dónde mierdas hay que ir esta vez? – la cara de fastidiosa resignación se iluminó de repente - ¿Hokkaido? – Usopp y yo intercambiamos una mirada – Sí, ahí estaré. ¿Llevarás a Patty y a Carne? Espera, puedo conseguirte dos meseros mierdosos más normales que ese par de cabrones.- eso último me intranquilizó un poco, más porque Sanji nos dirigió una mirada evaluadora. – De acuerdo maldito viejo, estaremos ahí. –maldijo un par de veces más y colgó para en seguida dedicarnos una de sus mejores sonrisas de idiota. – Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Buenas para ti o para todos? –preguntó Usopp con recelo.

- Tenemos empleo el próximo sábado. Yo como ayudante del cheff y ustedes como meseros. Estaremos en la fiesta de Nami swan vigilando que todo salga bien y que ese cabrón de Bon Clay no manosee a Nami swan cuando se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que es.

-Eso suena a lo que harías tú. Y lo siento pero deberás conseguir a alguien más. Tengo planes con Kaya para ese día.- comencé a decir una excusa y me di cuenta de que no la tenía. Mis planes para cualquier sábado eran siempre el mismo: ir a un maldito bar y olvidarme de todo. Lo peor era que Sanji lo sabía y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-De acuerdo, iré –acepté de mala gana. No me daban malditas ganas de jugar a la niñera de Nami, pero Sanji estaba desesperado por ir, y en cierto modo era culpa mía que Bon Clay hubiera acabado involucrado. Lo menos que podía hacer, era ir para impedir que Sanji lo moliera a patadas.

Esa tarde nos reunimos en casa de Nami. Robin le había prometido llevar a Chopper para que lo conociera. Éramos un grupo considerable de gente, aparte de nosotros, también estaban Sanji, Usopp, Kaya, y finalmente Vivi y su novio Kohza. Vivi era una de las personas más curiosas que conocía. Era capaz de preocuparse por todo y por nada, y al mismo tiempo siempre mantenía una fe ciega rayana en un optimismo incurable hacia las circunstancias y personas de todo tipo. Kohza era un tipo más bien frío. Su forma de actuar era la de un jacuzza, y generalmente se estaba quejando de la política y la humanidad en general. Era difícil entender que dos personas tan diferentes como ellos pudieran mantener una relación. Aunque la sorpresa de la tarde fue el hecho de que Usopp y Chopper se hicieron muy buenos amigos de inmediato. Su afinidad de caracteres casi daba miedo, y en medio de los gritos de admiración de Chopper dirigidos a Usopp, Sanji intentaba convencer a Bon Clay de que no bebiera nada de alcohol.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que beba? –me preguntó con curiosidad Robin, sentada casualmente a mi lado. Era algo embarazoso de explicar.

- Bueno… cuando está muy tomado le da por imitar a Madonna o a Cindy Lauper. – la vi con intención de reírse hasta que notó que hablaba en serio. – créeme, es preferible que no tome nada por si las dudas.

- El amigo homosexual ayudando a la amiga a darle celos a un antiguo novio – espetó sarcásticamente Kohza, sentado al lado de Robin. - ¿Qué me recuerda esto? – lo miré sin entender, aunque al parecer fui el único. – Si se embriaga tal vez termine haciendo una imitación de Aretha Franklin. – Robin sonrió cortésmente pero yo seguía sin entender.

– Vamos Zoro, ya sabes… I say a Little pray for you… -me explico Vivi.

-Conozco el tema, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver. –confesé.

- ¿La boda de mi mejor amigo? –dijo Kaya en un intento por ayudar – La parte en la que cantan "Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you…"

-Déjalo Kaya chan, el marimo insensible no ve esa clase de películas. – comentó Sanji. Iba a protestar pero finalmente sonreí descaradamente. Era cierto. No me gustaban las películas románticas. Los finales felices no existían por más que la gente se aferrara a creer en ellos.

-Yo tampoco las veo. –confesó Robin y una expresión de insultante incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Sanji.

- Bueno, lo que importa aquí –susurró Vivi- es que esta es una excelente oportunidad para que Bon chan se encuentre a sí mismo. Hay casos de la vida real que demuestran que una persona homosexual puede volver a ser heterosexual si encuentra la pareja ideal….

-¿Y crees que Nami san y ese cabrón son una pareja ideal?- Sanji palideció y temí que saltara sobre Bon Clay de un momento a otro para asesinarlo antes de que recapacitara sobre sus preferencias.

-Tienen muchas cosas en común… y Nami se divierte con él…- la expresión soñadora en el rostro de Kaya demostró que estaba de acuerdo con Vivi. La atmósfera se estaba poniendo densa así que cambié de tema.

-Kohza, ¿Te comentó Sanji lo de Hokkaido?- la pregunta resultó ser muy oportuna ya que atrajo la atención de Sanji. Pero Kohza reaccionó igual que Usopp ante la insinuación de ser mesero y se negó categóricamente a ir. Robin estaba al tanto de la situación, ya que yo se lo había comentado a grandes rasgos. Sonrió compadeciéndose de Sanji.

-¿No tienes nadie más a quien llevar? – la observé con recelo, temiendo por un momento que se ofreciera ella misma a ayudar. Pero descarté la idea por absurda. Si Sanji hubiera podido llevar mujeres habría llevado a una de sus citas, y Zeff no lo habría dejado. Saber eso era un alivio. Otra de las razones por las que había aceptado ir con Sanji era para tener un pretexto y poder alejarme de Robin. – Creo que puedo preguntarle a un amigo mío…- ofreció ella amablemente. Sanji le dedicó una mirada llena de idolatría y me sentí irritado de que la viera así. Al parecer notó mi gesto de molestia porque se limitó a agradecerle con menos entusiasmo del que acostumbraba usar frente a mujeres hermosas. Eso era el colmo… ya estaba llegando al punto en el que me irritaba porque Sanji intentara ligar con una mujer en específico. Nunca había llegado a ese punto. Ni siquiera cuando Sanji conoció a Kuina. Sabía que Kuina simplemente no lo tomaría en serio.

Un par de horas más tarde nos despedimos. Bon clay había mejorado notoriamente en su comportamiento, de modo que hasta Usopp quedó algo más tranquilo. Además Sanji había conseguido otro mesero. Al final de la reunión Robin le dijo que Ace no estaría disponible, pero Luffy estaría encantado de ir.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes y el viernes llegó antes de lo planeado. Habíamos obtenido que nos dieran libre el sábado gracias a la emotividad de Franky y Brook frente a la conmovedora demostración de amor que Sanji sentía por Nami. Yo lo veía más como un mero acto de territorialidad cercano al acoso aunque era evidente que yo carecía de imaginación romántica. Sanji no había quedado muy conforme con Luffy, pero en atención a que era amigo de Robin y principalmente porque no tenía a nadie más a la mano, terminamos los tres en el auto de Sanji camino a Hokkaido. Nami y Bon Clay habían salido una hora más temprano y solo Bon Clay sabía que nosotros también iríamos. Sanji lo había amenazado para que no le dijera a Nami. Y no lo culpaba, si Nami se enteraba posiblemente tendríamos que aguantar su mal humor durante semanas.

El estéreo de Sanji reproducía a todo volumen el tema Without you de Mariah Carey. Sanji lo había puesto al menos cinco veces. Luffy parecía abstraído en su mundo. Después descubrí que era porque leía un libro de Emilio Salgari (N/A: el autor de Sandokan y una gran saga de piratería *_*). Yo me aburría terriblemente, y cuando Sanji puso por sexta vez la misma canción me exasperé.

-Oi ¿No es un poco masoquista que escuches esa maldita canción una y otra vez? No es como si Nami y su ex novio fueran a cantarse eso.- me miró atormentado y sentí el impulso de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¡Estoy seguro de que cuando ese tipo sepa que Nami chan se convirtió en una mujer así de maravillosa será como ver la transformación de Olivia Newton John en una Sandy más madura! (N/A: el famoso musical de Vaselina)

-¿Olivia Newton John? – le dediqué una mirada incrédula- ¿Pero qué mierda de películas ves? Suenas como Bon Clay hablando así.

-Pero…

-Pero no entiendo ya si estás más asustado de que ella y su ex se reencuentren o de que Bon clay se vuelva heterosexual en el último momento….- evidentemente ni Sanji sabía que le daba más miedo. Se quedó en silencio y siguió conduciendo, pero no volvió a poner el tema de Without you.

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos, y a los cinco minutos Bon Clay ya estaba llamando por teléfono. Para variar su voz sonaba aterrada. Parecía que se estaba volviendo costumbre suya estos últimos días. Nos reunimos con él para saber cuál era la "situación" de emergencia. No resultó nada tan grave como el hecho de que había visto al ex novio de Nami.

-¡Es absolutamente un sueño!- la expresión en el rostro de Sanji no fue tanto por la frase sino por el inquietante significado que encerraba. – Es definitivamente el tipo de hombre con el que toda mujer sueña. Guapo, evidentemente con un buen empleo, educado, y con un aire fascinante, misterioso y soberbio… ¡Todo un protagonista de manga shojo!

-¿Pero como sabes que era él?-pregunté con impaciencia.

-Porque Nami chan me lo dijo, aunque claro, apenas lo vi sentí que me temblaban las piernas y me alejé. ¡Tiene un aura intimidante! –Suspiró profundamente antes de soltar de golpe- No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos Sanji y yo a un tiempo.

-¡Que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Y se lo he dicho ya a Nami chan…! –parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar. Palideció de golpe- ¡Oh! ¡Olvidé que Nami chan sabe que están aquí!

-¿Qué?

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Estaba tan triste cuando le confesé que no podría ayudarla! ¡Entonces le dije que ustedes también están aquí!- nos miró implorando piedad- ¡Sanji chan, dijiste que vendrían por cualquier emergencia! ¡Esta es una!

-¿Dónde está Nami?-pregunté receloso.

-Creo que se dirigía hacia el hotel donde se hospedan…- Sanji dio un grito ahogado de frustración. Estábamos a dos calles de ahí.

-Pero ahí solo se encuentra Luffy…- no sabía si sentirme o no aliviado… Nami era tan capaz de estar enfurecida como aliviada por nuestra presencia. Entonces un nuevo pensamiento me asaltó.- Ahora que caigo… Nami no conoce a Luffy…

-Bueno, pues debemos ir al hotel y pedirle disculpas a Nami chan cuanto antes… y solucionar esto. –Creí que Sanji estaría entusiasmado por la posibilidad de reemplazar a Bon Clay, pero se veía aún más taciturno que antes.

-En verdad lo siento chicos, pero bueno, apuesto a que Sanji chan lo hará mejor que yo-Bon sonreía cínicamente, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de Sanji.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo… no estoy aquí como alguien fácil de reemplazar. No vine como mesero sino como ayudante de cocinero ¬¬ así que tendrá que hacerlo el marimo o el otro baka. (entiéndase Luffy)- Sanji salió hecho una furia y nosotros lo seguimos. Llegamos al hotel fácilmente. Nami estaba parada en la recepción con una sonrisa amable que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Así que ustedes también vinieron? –el sarcasmo de su voz nos paralizó de inmediato. Estaba realmente molesta. Pero ante todo, era práctica, así que de inmediato espetó con rudeza- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el reemplazo de Bon chan? –su ira solo se extendía hacia Sanji y a mí, Bon clay había sido perdonado. Eso era injusto. Sanji comenzó a disculparse indicando que él no podría, pero el tono de desesperación de su voz no sirvió para atenuar el mal humor de Nami. Rápidamente pasó su vista hacia mí. -¿Entonces tendré que ir contigo?

-Tampoco me entusiasma la idea –confesé y ella se amoscó más. – Sólo quedamos Luffy y yo…

-¿Luffy? No lo conozco aún pero Robin me ha hablado mucho de él- su expresión cambió totalmente al hablar de Robin. – Creo que puedo pedírselo…

-Pero Nami chan, él…- empezó a decir Sanji intentando explicarle el excéntrico carácter de Luffy.

-Iré con él y punto… ¿Dónde está?- Nami tal vez pensaba que por ser amigo de Robin sería parecido a ella. Y yo no tenía ganas de cambiar esa opinión. Sería divertido ver su cara cuando conociera realmente a Luffy.

-Debe estar en la habitación todavía… subamos.- indique. Puesto que Sanji iría desde temprano a ayudar a Zeff, Luffy y yo habíamos decidido compartir una habitación doble. (Juro que no es nada yaoi, odio el Luffy x Zoro)

Nami caminó hacia el elevador seguida de Bon Clay. Sanji me fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye baka marimo, deja de intentar poner a cualquier fulano como pareja de Nami chan… ese tipo…

- Ese tipo es perfecto para Nami- respondí y me reí por mi ocurrencia. Jamás se me pasó por la mente que esas palabras tendrían algo de profético.

Llegamos a la habitación, la cual estaba totalmente en silencio. Entré a ver si Luffy estaba presentable antes de darle luz verde a Nami para que entrara.

-Está visible pero no podrás hablar con él porque está dormido…-le informé.

-No importa, bastará con ver como es. – Luffy se veía totalmente tranquilo en ese momento. Sobre su pecho descansaba el libro que leía esa tarde, evidentemente se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Para mí sorpresa, Nami se sonrojó un poco. – Se ve lindo… - se inclinó para ver mejor el libro y luego nos soltó una sonrisa encantadora. – Como esperaba de un amigo de Robin, tiene afición por los libros…

-Algo me dice que solo tiene afición por los libros de piratas…-gruñó Sanji.

-Bien, quiero verlos mañana a las 7. Estaré en casa de mis padres, lleven ahí a Luffy una vez que le expliquen la situación.

-A la orden- respondí con ironía. Nami se despidió y regresó a casa acompañada por Bon Clay. El rostro de Sanji era aún más agónico que antes. -¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

-Que a las 7 yo tengo que empezar a cocinar con el maldito viejo… no podré estar presente cuando Nami chan y ese baka se conozcan… ¿Estás seguro de que no es un pervertido o algo?

-Ni que habláramos de ti… tomaré un baño. – dejé a Sanji en la terraza fumando como chimenea. Era una ironía que el único preocupado a tal grado por Nami fuera él y todo le saliera tan mal. En cierto modo sentí compasión por él. Además… Luffy era heterosexual, era el doble de peligroso dejarlo ir con Nami.

El sábado amaneció algo nublado, pero tal como habíamos quedado con Nami, estábamos en su casa a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Luffy había accedido a ayudarla. Realmente no había percibido ningún cambio en su reacción al oír el plan. Era como si para él fuera igual de emocionante ser mesero que ir con Nami.

-Buenos días Zoro –saludó amablemente la hermana de Nami mientras salía a toda prisa.

-Ah hola Nojiko- respondí. Aún me sentía algo adormecido. Luffy observaba con adoración un barco en miniatura que estaba sobre la mesa del té. Iba a comentar lo bien trabajado que estaba cuando una formidable palmada en la espalda me hizo quedarme sin aliento.

-¡Hey Zoro! Tiempo sin verte- Era la madre de Nami, y aunque suene imposible, tenía un carácter aún más endemoniado que el de ella. Una mujer ciertamente dura. Había estado en el ejército y parecía más un hombre que una mujer. Sin embargo tenía una sonrisa agradable y el hábito, encantador desde mi punto de vista, de ofrecerme sake en lugar de café como haría cualquier otra ama de casa. – Tú debes ser Luffy… -lo observó durante largo rato. Su mirada era capaz de avasallar a cualquiera, pero él permaneció totalmente impávido. – En cierto modo te me haces conocido…

-Buenos días –saludó una nueva voz, esta vez se trataba del padre de Nami: Genzo. Era un hombre chapado a la antigua, y siempre me daba la sensación de que sería el anfitrión perfecto para un ryokan. Como para equilibrar el carácter escandaloso de su mujer, él era bastante apacible y centrado. Acababa de hacer las presentaciones, cuando Bon Clay, Nojiko y Nami entraron. La reacción de Nojiko y Nami fue idéntica al ver a Luffy: Sorpresa. Comenzaba a picarme la curiosidad por saber porque todos en esa familia parecían conocerlo de antes.

-Se parece… pero es imposible que sea él…-susurraban mientras con todo el cinismo característico de las mujeres cuando están en grupos de dos a más personas, examinaban a Luffy. Bon Clay estaba con la misma cara de circunstancias que yo, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba. Finalmente Genzo se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta llamándoles la atención a sus hijas.

Desayunamos con la familia de Nami, y si bien Luffy dio muestras de su carácter tan peculiar, Nami no mostró señales de querer cambiar de opinión respecto a llevarlo como pareja. A decir verdad era sorprendente que se hubiera acoplado tan fácilmente a él. Cuando Luffy decía alguna tontería, el rostro de Nami se mostraba severo y parecía morderse la lengua para no llamarlo idiota, pero lo cierto era que también terminaba por sonreír, y en ocasiones hasta reía a carcajadas de sus ocurrencias. Nojiko también pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque intercambió una mirada cómplice con sus padres. Bon Clay y yo estábamos anonadados. No estábamos acostumbrados a ver esa faceta en Nami.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, Bon Clay y yo regresamos al hotel. Debíamos de vestirnos como meseros y estar en el lugar de la fiesta una hora antes. Suspiré algo fastidiado. Ser amable con la gente no era mi fuerte, y he aquí que tendría que pasarme toda la noche siéndolo o fingiendo serlo. Al menos intentando serlo. No garantizaba resultados.

Luffy se había quedado en casa con Nami. Ella quería asegurarse de saber lo más posible sobre él en caso de que alguien preguntara. Además tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en detalles como el donde se habían conocido y como. Bostecé mientras miraba por la ventana. Había comenzado a llover. Bon Clay cantaba alegremente a mis espaldas, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado sobre algo realmente importante.

-Oi… ¿Cómo es el ex novio de Nami? –Bon Clay dejó de cantar, pero su voz era exaltada al describirlo.

-Alto, bien formado, parece una estrella de cine o de rock… ciertamente dudo que sea totalmente japonés, tal vez sea mitad y mitad. Tiene una sonrisa capaz de derretirte y ni que decir de su mirada… -suspiré. Toda esa información no me decía nada más que mi amigo se había endiosado con el tipo en cuestión. Tendría que esperar a verlo para sacar mis propias conclusiones.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?- al menos eso sería de gran ayuda… podría estar atento durante la fiesta y ver si alguien lo nombraba.

-Mmmm si no me equivoco creo que Nami chan dijo que su nombre es Enel…

-¿Enel? Es un nombre raro… - sonreí. Estaba seguro de que Sanji aún no sabía ni el nombre el ex novio. Definitivamente todo este asunto era una ironía para Sanji.

* * *

Ooook! Que lance quien piense que me la fume super verde para poner a Enel de ex de Nami! Jajaja pero es que cuando vuelvo a ver la saga de Skypiea, como Enel realmente insiste en que vaya con él... bueno, eso y varias horas de falta de sueño más estrés agregado dieron como resultado tal idea jajaja Nadie le atinó pero bueno, sinceramente creo que sí estaba drogada al escribir esto ^^u

Paso a los reviews:

Flames san: Jajaja ame tu idea de Chopper saboteando a Zoro (de por sí trate un poquito mal al pobre rubio en este capitulo, Hime chan me matará) y la pondré en práctica XD es culpa de Oda por hacer de Sanji un personaje tan molestable. Lleve a Nami por el camino de... ¿mi capricho? XDD con Wiper si me la habría fumado mucho aunque creo que es el más cercano (al menos de la misma saga). Duval me da miedo, pero sería genial ver el trauma de Sanji de ver que el exnovio de Nami se parece tanto a él y que por eso Nami no lo pela. Kohza con Nami se me hace muy parecido al ZoNa (el cual no me sale escribir y no me convence del todo u.u) Además Enel es uno de mis personajes preferidos... XD no sé que tan fumado quedó y creo que ahora me he traumado un poco pero en fin, lo escrito escrito está. Saludos a todos en PK por favor ^^

XxOnePiecexX: Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste ne? saludos.

xoDET: No me he pasado por PK además de que ya olvidé mi contraseña (lo sé soy caso perdido u.u, de puro milagro no he olvidado la de Fanfiction XD) Pero prometo crear otra cuenta ^^ gracias por el review realmente son lo más hermoso que puede haber para un escritor *_* saludos a todos y por favor dile a la jefa que no me mate por mi prolongada (dísima) ausenciay suerte e.e

eGaara: *_* Espero que este también te guste! Que bueno que no te decepcionó espero seguir así... Bon chan es un personaje tan útil (especialmente para molestar a un sanji homofóbico) además de que lo adoro! el ÇLuNa ya entró en acción muahaha Respecto a lo de Absalom me morí de risa jajaja creo que sí lo meteré al fic pero como el que acosaba a Nami en sus épocas de estudiante (imagínate cuando el y Sanji se conozcan jajaja) Arlong era muy probable pero no me imagino a Arlong como humano e.e creo que da miedooo jajaja saludos

Gabe senpai!: Lo prometido es deuda u.u he actualizado (por fin! pinche escuela!) Dime que tan fumado suena lo de enel? XD Espero que estés bien... prometo actualizar los demás (tengo avances wiii) y pasarme a leer tus fics que me tienes con la duda! ¿Luffy fue asesinado por Natsu? ¿O decidió crear un harén con Nami, Hancock y todas las piratas Kuja? ¿Umi destruyó el barco con alguno de sus inventos? ¿Akainu fue sodomizado por varios zombies? Ok exageré XD pero es que sigo odiando a ese ** almirante! Saludos!

Hime chan: siento tu aura asesina por como torturé a Sanji en este capítulo así que de antemano te informó que habrá más tortura contra el rubio jajaja por cierto que cuando leí que el hijo de Robin podría ser Luffy me quedé tan de a WTF? que pusiste a mi mente a pensar como sería eso jajaja lo cierto que Luffy sería super consentido (nótese que Robin nunca lo regaña pese a todas las idioteces que pueda hacer) Y tus reviews terminan en desvaríos tan pronto mencionas a Sanji jajaja no creo q este fic sea AceSan e.e porque quiero torturar a Sanji con Bon Chan pero algún día la musa yaoi me inspirara de nuevo ten fe (de momento ando clavadísima leyendo junjou romántica jajaja así que tendré varias ideas!) Sayonaaa!

yubari-chan: *_* que bueno que te agrade como escritora, espero que esto siga así XD porque realmente es una de las cosas que más disfruto (aunque el tiempo no coopera ¬¬) Ettoo el ex no fue Luffy peeero si tendrán un pasado en común... aunque Luffy no se acuerda (recordemos que su fuerte no es acordarse de las personas XD) pero cuando se acuerde muahahaha LuNa al por mayor! es que es una pareja tan *W* no sé, son perfectos como se complementan XD Saludos

Gynee: Me pasaré por tus fics cuando la **** escuela me deje T.T así tenga que quemarla cuando me desquicie por completo (y mira que ya voy en un 60% de camino a desquiciarme) Gracias por seguir mis fics jajaja lo cierto es que la idea de Zoro a los 30 años suena descabellada, pero como Zoro es realmente un personaje muy maduro, no es muy difícil manejarlo (caso contrario de Luffy que sería un adulto con algo parecido al complejo de Peter Pan XD)

Menchu-chan: ¿Por qué escalofríos? jajaja *_* sii el LuNa tiene fans! no cederá ante el LuHan o como se llame muahaha (risa macabra) ok, es que me emociona esta pareja y me trauma el Luffy/Hancock u.u así que me emociona que aún haya seguidores a esta pareja Y bueno el reencuentro no fue tan así, pero muahaha hay un pasado en común y con eso basta para que ambos caigan redonditos. Por cierto que tu descripción es exacta jajaja justo lo que haría Luffy e.e

Eriz: La continue! gommenasai por el retraso T.T ¿Eres Eriz por la discordia o por qué?

GabiChan: Jajaja lo séee es genial esa película! Mi parte preferida es cuando habla por el micrófono y resulta que está apagado jajaja Y no te preocupes por el español, me emociona que alguien de habla portuguesa lea mi fic *_* yo soy pésima con los diarios por cierto... XD pero amo las comedias románticas y amo a bon chan! Es que el ZoRo es adictivo, luego uno acaba ideando fics con esta pareja XD saludos!

k4r3n 95: Ettoo espero que sigas viva XD no quiero una muerte en mi conciencia (aún muahahaha) Que genial que te gusto mi fic *_* y perdón por el retraso, mejor en vez de morir ayudame a quemar mi universidad wiiii u.u ok, me deje llevar XD Saludos.

El próximo capítulo se llamara: "Luke, yo soy tu padre..." Ok, realmente tengo exceso de endofinas por escribir XD el próximo capítulo aún no se el nombre, peeero habrá más músicaaa

Por cierto, para aquellos fans del LuNa me encontré un amv precioso del tema Listen to your heart *_* es muy bueeenooo :

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = X L E 9 M 2 k Z 2 H Y & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

No sé si fue que el tema lo amo pero en verdad queda para esa pareja.


End file.
